<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>错误代码 by duohereshuibuxuku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486462">错误代码</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku'>duohereshuibuxuku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>错误代码</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>范丞丞被门铃声吵醒，抓起手机看了眼，才九点二十，烦躁地用被子蒙住头。但按门铃的人耐性十足，持续不断按了将近十分钟还没有放弃。</p>
<p>范丞丞飙了句脏话，愤怒地推开被子起床开门。不管来的是谁范丞丞都做好了骂到他回家吃奶的准备。</p>
<p>门开了。门口站着的人手还维持着按门铃的动作，见到范丞丞才慌忙收势。</p>
<p>帆布鞋，牛仔裤，斜挎包，连帽卫衣，八角帽，看起来像是学生。难道又是什么狗屁社会调查？</p>
<p>范丞丞眯起眼，斜靠在门边问有事吗。如果不是看在对方眉清目秀的面上，早就甩上门了。</p>
<p>男孩长的挺高，脸倒是未脱稚气，眨了眨眼甜甜笑起来。</p>
<p>“请问你是范丞丞吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>“主人我来啦。”</p>
<p>“……啊？”</p>
<p>男孩双手推着满头问号范丞丞倒退，推到玄关反手关了门。</p>
<p>“看样子你还没起床吧，需要我为你搭配今日着装吗？需要我为你预定早餐外卖吗？或者你想尝尝我的厨艺呜呜……”</p>
<p>范丞丞不耐地捏住男孩问个没完的嘴。</p>
<p>“你到底是谁？我不想再问第二遍。”</p>
<p>男孩抓住范丞丞胳膊，歪着脑袋看他。范丞丞松了手，点点下巴示意男孩卖萌没用赶紧交代。</p>
<p>“我是AI黄明昊，你的陪伴AI。”黄明昊见范丞丞蹙眉，做了个双手上托的动作，“是主人的朋友A把我送给你的。”</p>
<p>范丞丞半信半疑，指示男孩站着别动，转身回卧室捞起手机。</p>
<p>“这么早吵醒我，你最好说的是重要的事。”电话那边半天才接电话，语气很是不耐烦。</p>
<p>范丞丞不遑多让语气更加凶狠。“你最好在半小时之内到我家把你送来的鬼东西带回去，否则你昨晚鬼混的视频即将出现在你女朋友手机里！”</p>
<p>“……喂，刚才信号不好，你刚说什么？什么东西带回去？”</p>
<p>“一个机器人，一大早闯进我家说是你送的。”范丞丞换了个手，不豫地坐下来，“还是个男的。”</p>
<p>对面安静片刻，含糊地说了句什么。</p>
<p>“……那什么，不是我说，现在都什么时代了，谁家家里没个AI？哥买的是最新款顶配，聪明伶俐不惹麻烦，验过货才送你的，你就放宽心收着吧。”</p>
<p>“滚蛋。你明知道我向来讨厌这些东西，故意恶心我？”</p>
<p>“没错就是故意的。上次打赌你输了不是说好家里得买个AI吗？我这都没让你花钱送货上门你还唧唧歪歪。怎么，想反悔？反悔也不是不行，在咱们群里录一段承认你怂了以后唯A哥马首是瞻的视频就成。只要你一发我马上接走。”</p>
<p>范丞丞磨牙，恨恨骂了句滚犊子挂断电话。</p>
<p>太阳穴由于宿醉隐隐刺痛，范丞丞揉了会儿，没好气地把手机撂飘窗台上，发出咚的一声。随后卧室门口传来布料摩擦声，范丞丞回头，是黄明昊两只手扒在门框上，斜着露出半个脑袋，见范丞丞发现了他立刻缩回墙后没了影。</p>
<p>“麻烦……”</p>
<p>范丞丞的头又开始痛，趴倒在床。希望一切都是梦，醒来家里恢复原状什么奇怪的东西都没增加。</p>
<p>然而范丞丞趴了半天也没睡着，反倒精神紧绷，听力也灵敏起来。</p>
<p>由远及近的脚步声来到床边停住，范丞丞不知这个AI想干吗，内心不由得焦虑。</p>
<p>怎么又没动静了？该不会要谋杀行凶什么的吧？正想着忽然摩擦声源离得极近，范丞丞惊恐睁眼，只见黄明昊两只手正悬在他头上一副要掐人的样子。</p>
<p>范丞丞一个激灵翻身避开黄明昊胳膊，反手按住他的后颈抵在床上。黄明昊哎呦一声脸被迫埋进被子里，两只手乱刨。</p>
<p>“救命！咳咳！救……”</p>
<p>范丞丞没想到一个机器人如此轻易就被制服，自己也有点懵，稍稍卸了劲，质问黄明昊。“你刚才想干啥？”</p>
<p>黄明昊从被子里偏过脸喘了口气，露出委屈的表情。“我看你不舒服，想帮你按摩一下。”</p>
<p>“……真的？”</p>
<p>黄明昊使劲点头，范丞丞这才松开手。黄明昊爬起来坐到床上低头揉胳膊，嘴里还小声嘀咕什么暴力倾向之类的。</p>
<p>半天不见黄明昊有别的恶意举动，范丞丞才慢慢放下戒备，暗暗捻磨指尖，回味方才捏住黄明昊脖子的触感。凑近仔细瞧的话，那人睫毛的参差，眼白上的血丝，皮肤的纹路、绒毛、痣，甚至呼吸时鼻翼的轻微收缩，工艺未免太真实了。</p>
<p>范丞丞只在小时候养过最初版本的宠物AI，之后便没再关注AI产品，偶尔碰到也是led屏幕脸的低端服务款，无法判断如今人形仿造工艺是否已如此巧夺天工。</p>
<p>“主人……”</p>
<p>那张丰腴的嘴一张一翕，里面洁白的牙齿与淡粉的舌尖相碰若隐若现，就在范丞丞鼻息落下的范围内。范丞丞用拇指抹过去，果然是富有弹性的柔软。</p>
<p>黄明昊又叫了一声主人，眼眸闪动看起来很紧张。</p>
<p>连细微表情都能做出来。范丞丞放开手，垂下眼皮俯视黄明昊。</p>
<p>“你真的是AI？”</p>
<p>“是的，主人。”</p>
<p>黄明昊眨眨眼，眼睫微弯眸光明亮，加上略显稚气的脸型，有种自然而然的亲和力，能轻易获取他人信任。</p>
<p>这倒比较合符AI设计理念。范丞丞一想到面前的“人”不是真的人类就心里发毛，随之头也开始刺痛，郁闷地用手指关节顶着眉心揉。</p>
<p>“主人需要我帮你按摩吗？”黄明昊说着手伸了过来。</p>
<p>范丞丞以一个防卫的姿势抬起手肘，将黄明昊的手拨到一边。</p>
<p>“别碰我！”</p>
<p>黄明昊默默收回手，低下了头手指交叉绞了一会儿才问，“我刚才听到主人打电话，是要把我退回去吗？”</p>
<p>范丞丞冷眼以对，没有回答。</p>
<p>“我还有很多功能，说不定有你需要的功能，可以再考虑一下吗？A说过如果主人不要我，我就得被送返生产地格式化重新售卖。”</p>
<p>黄明昊抬起头，被他水汪汪的眼睛注视着，莫名教人心软。</p>
<p>“那我就不再是我了。”</p>
<p>范丞丞心中一紧。这话难道是为了降低退货率的程序设定？还是眼前的AI有自我意识？无论哪一种都让范丞丞觉得古怪。可惜范丞丞完全不了解AI制造水平，因此也无法判断黄明昊的表现是否异常。</p>
<p>不过，不得不说漂亮的人形外表具有极大迷惑性。明明对方没有生命，可怜巴巴的表情像却很真实，拒绝的词很难面对着他说出口。范丞丞转开视线，望向飘窗外的天空。</p>
<p>“你还能干什么。”</p>
<p>黄明昊一下眼睛亮了起来，坐直身体掰手指数。</p>
<p>“我能陪你聊天逗你开心，聆听你的难言之隐并适时提供安慰，陪你睡觉给你讲睡前故事，预定时间叫你起床，还有基础料理和日常家务，并通过自主学习升级其他功能。”</p>
<p>黄明昊数完，一脸紧张地转攥着拳等答复。范丞丞扫了他一眼，对方像没长大的流浪犬，一副想靠近又不敢靠近的样子。</p>
<p>不过是个机器，就体积来说也占不了多少地方，在家放几天，等朋友A忘了这事再丢掉就是了。</p>
<p>范丞丞起身取过手机，发了几条信息，回头看了眼坐在床上等待发落的黄明昊，用手机戳了戳他肩膀。</p>
<p>“想留下来就得守规矩。三个规矩，第一不许进卧室，第二不许碰我，第三……目前还没想到，以后再说。知道了吗？”</p>
<p>黄明昊点点头，双手合十看起来很高兴的样子。</p>
<p>“我是AI黄明昊，从今以后就要参与到你的生活中啦。”</p>
<p>参与不了几天，范丞丞冷漠地想。</p>
<p>反正也睡不着了，范丞丞慢吞吞趿着鞋进卫生间。洗漱完一转头正见到黄明昊守在门口。</p>
<p>“你杵这儿干吗？”</p>
<p>“陪伴主人。”</p>
<p>范丞丞皱起鼻子，满是嫌弃地挥手。“别主人主人的，搞得像我有什么变态嗜好。离我远点，不用你陪。”</p>
<p>“好的，丞丞。”黄明昊听话地点头离开。</p>
<p>这个AI不知从哪下载的语音包前后鼻音都分不清。而且被他这么软绵绵的一叫，范丞丞感觉自己名字都变得奇怪起来。</p>
<p>算了，还是先吃早饭吧。</p>
<p>范丞丞去厨房找出一盒泡面煮了吃，吃完之后翻了会儿手机又无所事事了。除了工作日范丞丞很少这么早起床，在家兜了一圈，干什么都感觉背后有人盯着自己，一回头就能看到是黄明昊跟着，距离刚好处于说话嫌远又无法忽视的距离。</p>
<p>明知道对方只是个AI，范丞丞依然感觉不自在，索性直接换了衣服出门。</p>
<p>临时邀约，朋友大多没起床或另有安排，只有一个相熟的女性朋友愿意赴约。</p>
<p>范丞丞无处可去，提前到女性朋友家楼下就近买了杯咖啡。等女性朋友磨磨蹭蹭下楼，已经是四十分钟后的事了。开车到新开的购物中心吃饭看电影逛街三件套，范丞丞本来也没什么兴致，电影播放期间不小心睡着被女性朋友抓包抱怨连连，直到替她相中的新款包买了单才放过这茬。</p>
<p>吃了晚饭天还没黑，女性朋友便催促范丞丞赶紧送她回家。因为她网游打阵营战的闹钟响了。范丞丞无语，送走她后独自在街上漫无目乱开，途径河边看到喷泉停了下来。</p>
<p>范丞丞双肘支着围栏看向河对面。那边是灯光喷泉的最佳观赏区，人头攒动热闹非凡，相较之下河这边离得远冷清许多。也正因如此有些并不以看喷泉为目的的情侣散布在范丞丞这一侧，搂在一起卿卿我我。</p>
<p>范丞丞不由得想到家里那个AI。名为陪伴AI，没有陪伴对象的一天他会在家干什么？而自己为了躲他在外面无所事事又算怎么回事？</p>
<p>范丞丞烦躁地抓了抓头发，重新回到车里。他才是这个家的主人，凭什么让一个AI鸠占鹊巢？</p>
<p>到了家黄明昊听到开门声咚咚跑到玄关，笑眯眯地拍了一下手。</p>
<p>“你回来啦。”</p>
<p>范丞丞莫名其妙，随即敷衍地嗯了声，进门脱鞋。黄明昊蹲下来用鞋柜里的海绵刷把鞋擦了一遍才摆上鞋架。</p>
<p>黄明昊这种殷勤行为与外表格格不入，让范丞丞感觉十分怪异。</p>
<p>就算这个AI长得好看也不至于在家供起来吧？范丞丞觉得自己有些可笑，压下怪异感，去厨房找水喝。黄明昊跟在后面一会儿问出去玩的开心吗，一会儿问累不累吃了没，问东问西没完没了。</p>
<p>范丞丞挑着回答，后面被问烦了让他闭嘴。打开冰箱发现里面的东西乾坤大挪移，按品类规矩地摆放着。范丞丞转过头，果然厨房也大变样，很多乱堆的东西都不见了。</p>
<p>取出一罐苏打水打开，范丞丞一边喝一边巡视。除了卧室，其他房间也规整不少，尤其书房经过整理竟然显得有些空旷。</p>
<p>范丞丞靠在卧室门边，冷冷看向黄明昊。</p>
<p>“都是你干的？”</p>
<p>黄明昊点点头。“我只是打扫了一下，比较乱的地方参考原位做了收纳。”</p>
<p>这世上应该不会有人喜欢别人乱动自己的房间物品。但事已至此跟AI置气没什么意义，反倒显得自己愚蠢。范丞丞咬肌紧绷压下怒气。</p>
<p>“闲的没事就待机，少碰我东西。”</p>
<p>“对不起，是哪里不合你的心意吗？我马上重新整理。”</p>
<p>“别，你别碰它们就是我唯一的心愿。找个地方自己呆着，别来烦我。”</p>
<p>“对不起……”</p>
<p>范丞丞转身关上卧室门，连同黄明昊的道歉一同关掉。</p>
<p>早上闹铃响了十几遍范丞丞才不情不愿起床。机械地洗漱过后发现时间紧张，范丞丞打消冲杯咖啡的念头，快速换好服装。</p>
<p>一打开卧室门就见到黄明昊呆愣愣站在门口，也不知他这样站了多久，等范丞丞推开他走到客厅才慢半拍跟过来。</p>
<p>“丞丞，我做了早餐，吃一点吧。”</p>
<p>“没空。”范丞丞头也不抬，俯身打开鞋柜。</p>
<p>“那我帮你包起来吧，可以带到……”</p>
<p>范丞丞穿好鞋起身，瞥了黄明昊一眼。</p>
<p>“别做多余的事。”</p>
<p>到了公司范丞丞迅速进入工作状态，周一的工作总是特别多，忙到下班又去赶去赴饭局，等回到家已经九点多了。</p>
<p>柔和的灯光随着门缝逐渐倾泻而出。范丞丞愣了一下才回想起家里是有人的。</p>
<p>准确来说，是机器人。</p>
<p>范丞丞心情有一瞬的复杂，在黄明昊过来替他拿手包时稍纵即逝。</p>
<p>不愧是机械制造，每天都能保持活力满满，跟在后面丞丞长丞丞短，之前发生的事如同不存在一样。</p>
<p>这份热情有些烦人，但也不算什么坏事。毕竟AI本就是为了服务人类而制造的，积极热情是本分。</p>
<p>范丞丞理解归理解，却依然不想跟黄明昊有过多交流。示意他闭嘴之后，范丞丞自顾自去厨房拿苏打水。路过饭厅时，范丞丞一眼瞟到餐桌上多出来的两盘食物，转向走了过去。</p>
<p>“我不知道你下班这么晚，晚饭做的太早已经凉了，如果你想吃的话我去加热一下。”黄明昊跟过来，说着就要去端盘子。</p>
<p>范丞丞一把抓住黄明昊胳膊，下巴微扬。“那是什么？”</p>
<p>黄明昊顺着范丞丞的眼神看向餐盘。“是水煮牛肉。”</p>
<p>“用什么做的？”</p>
<p>黄明昊眨眼，疑惑地看向范丞丞。“冰箱里的牛肉，辣椒，葱，姜，料酒……”</p>
<p>范丞丞当然清楚冰箱里有什么食材。牛肉是亲戚回国拿来没两天的澳牛，范丞丞不擅料理，跟朋友约好等他有空来取，没想到被黄明昊就这么做成了熟的。</p>
<p>范丞丞松开黄明昊胳膊，挺直后背垂眼看他。</p>
<p>这不算什么严重的事，但范丞丞忍无可忍了。</p>
<p>生活被打乱，私人空间被入侵，这个莫名其妙擅作主张的AI还想恣意到什么地步？范丞丞对AI的厌恶在此刻到达了顶峰。</p>
<p>黄明昊见到范丞丞神情转变，越说越小声，最终没了声音，眼神却依然迷茫。</p>
<p>“我记得我早上说过不要做多余的事。”</p>
<p>“你说过……“黄明昊有些不安地背过手。</p>
<p>“好，从现在起第三条规矩，不准碰我家任何东西、不准对我说话、不准出现在我视野里。”</p>
<p>范丞丞见黄明昊呆愣着没有反应，提高音量。</p>
<p>“聋了？”</p>
<p>“听到……”黄明昊说了两个字，被范丞丞眼神吓到，立刻闭嘴改为点头。</p>
<p>“既然听到了还不快滚！”</p>
<p>黄明昊低头咬住下唇快步走开，没走两步又被范丞丞叫住。范丞丞盯着他的眼睛，当着他的面端起餐盘，将他小心翼翼做了一下午的食物连同餐盘全部倒进垃圾桶。</p>
<p>第二天午休范丞丞忙着改报告，让助理下楼到公司食堂随便打包了几份饭菜回来，直到午休快结束才匆匆打开包装盒，看到里面的红烧牛肉顿了几秒。</p>
<p>其实早上范丞丞酒醒之后便有些后悔。尽管黄明昊不是人类，没有像他这般复杂的想法和情感，但范丞丞自己过意不去。那个AI只是按照程序设定想要讨好他罢了，缺少了沟通的步骤不得其法，最终变成自作主张。</p>
<p>而这个沟通的步骤，也是由于范丞丞的抵触才缺失的。</p>
<p>食堂牛肉一如既往又老又硬，范丞丞很快放弃咀嚼丢到一边。不知道黄明昊做的会不会也这样，不过昨天闻到的香辣味还算不错。</p>
<p>早知道应该先尝一下再……算了，想这没用的干什么。</p>
<p>晚上加班，回到家天已全黑。钥匙插进门锁便停了下来，范丞丞站在自家门前反倒踟蹰，不知该怎么面对黄明昊。</p>
<p>黄明昊只是个AI，并不会对他的态度不满，范丞丞没法面对的，只是自己。</p>
<p>门被打开，里面一片漆黑。范丞丞听到慌乱的脚步声，开了灯向声音的方向看去。客厅窗帘还在晃动，未及地的部分暴露出一双卡通猫咪图案的袜子，脚尖内扣，拇指的部位交叠在一起。</p>
<p>这种儿童式掩耳盗铃的躲藏方式有些可笑，范丞丞却笑不出来。为了遵守昨天定的规矩黄明昊才笨拙地藏起来，连灯都不敢开。</p>
<p>范丞丞张了张嘴，想说的话在嘴边囫囵一圈又咽了回去。</p>
<p>就算黄明昊看起来有点可怜，也没有人类向机器人道歉的必要吧。范丞丞装出无所谓的样子，走到靠近窗帘一侧的沙发坐下。茶几上有一罐空苏打水瓶，是他昨晚喝剩的，一天过去了原样摆在那里。</p>
<p>果然黄明昊什么东西都没碰。范丞丞看向窗帘，刚悄悄露出半只眼睛的黄明昊飞快缩了回去。</p>
<p>范丞丞心中莫名发酸，逃也似的回到卧室。</p>
<p>两不相见的状况又拖过一天。这样互不干扰正是自己想要的结果，范丞丞躺在床上无情地想，当那个AI不存在就行了。</p>
<p>……明知处在同一个空间怎么可能真的当他不存在？</p>
<p>越想忽略的事越难忘记，范丞丞一整晚都没睡好，难得闹钟没响就起了床。反正时间也早，范丞丞打算在家吃点东西再走。黄明昊没预料到范丞丞提前出现，在范丞丞穿过客厅时一骨碌从沙发上滚下来蹿进窗帘后面。</p>
<p>范丞丞想阻止他，面对窗帘又不知如何开口，一下失去做早饭的兴致，转向换衣服提前去公司。到玄关换鞋的时候，范丞丞发现鞋柜上多出来一张纸。上面的笔迹很陌生，先是写了一堆道歉的话，不该碰书房的纸笔之类的，之后解释家里垃圾好几天没处理，已经变质产生细菌会影响范丞丞的健康，最后希望范丞丞给他一份备用钥匙并允许他出门处理垃圾。</p>
<p>这几天尽避着黄明昊，之前倒掉的饭菜都忘了扔。不过既然是黄明昊先破了例，范丞丞刚好可以顺着台阶下，咳嗽一声清了清嗓，回头发觉对着空无一人的玄关说话很怪异，只好又脱了鞋到书房拿了一支笔，在黄明昊的留言下面回复可以，想了想又加了一句换下来的衣服该洗了。</p>
<p>范丞丞穿下的衣物喜欢随手乱扔，飘窗台上，沙发上，床上，哪里都有。黄明昊要收集衣服就得进主卧室，这可是范丞丞允许他出入隐私空间的巨大让步，希望黄明昊能机灵点读懂他的意思。</p>
<p>范丞丞很满意自己的回复，临走前把门卡和备用钥匙压在纸上，心情轻松许多，哼着歌出了门。</p>
<p>之后不见面的纸质交流变得频繁起来，正因为不用见面没什么压力，范丞丞反倒能与黄明昊进行正常沟通，写完回复故意离开客厅等一会儿，再出来看看黄明昊有没有写新内容。</p>
<p>这种交流方式虽然别扭又麻烦，范丞丞却觉得很有意思，迫不及待想回家参加笔友交流会。</p>
<p>令人郁闷的是这天晚上有个跟客户的饭局，领导肝不好，陪酒的重任自然落到范丞丞头上。高纯度白酒开了一瓶又一瓶，好不容易熬到吃完，客户主动提出去唱歌，到了KTV有公主陪着，范丞丞才算能松口气。</p>
<p>范丞丞被代驾送回家时已是凌晨。代驾看范丞丞醉得厉害，帮他按了电梯才离开。范丞丞颠三倒四地走过走廊，捣鼓半天才打开家门。</p>
<p>玄关的灯是亮的，范丞丞咦了一下，抬手把灯关了，咕哝着天黑睡觉什么的，跌跌撞撞往里走，不想被玄关的台阶绊倒，摔倒在地发出沉重的扑通声。朦胧中有人重新打开灯，翻过他的身体把他支起来，拍着他的脸急促地叫丞丞丞丞。</p>
<p>范丞丞嫌烦挥开那人的手，眼睛勉强睁开一道缝。</p>
<p>“是你啊。”范丞丞觉得那人面熟，却想不起是谁，皱着眉毛想了一会儿又闭上了眼。</p>
<p>“先别睡，到床上再睡。”</p>
<p>那人说了好几遍，见范丞丞没反应就摇他肩膀。范丞丞胃里一阵翻江倒海，把从上车就在忍着的难受劲一股脑吐了出来。</p>
<p>范丞丞吐得厉害，衣服上、裤子上、地板上全是秽物，撑着他的那人离得近也没能幸免。吐了一会儿范丞丞感觉好了些，那人跑来跑去拿了很多抽纸帮他擦脸，然后半扶半抱带他去卫生间。刚洗了把脸范丞丞又开始吐，这回吐得天昏地暗，抱着马桶的胳膊都吐到没有力气支撑。最后没用东西可以吐了，范丞丞干呕了几次终于彻底停下来，无力地瘫倒在背后那人怀里。</p>
<p>那人不断给他擦脸擦下巴，随后把他拖进浴室靠在浴缸边上，转身去找毛巾。范丞丞知道要洗澡了，费劲地爬进浴缸转开水龙头。冰凉的水劈头而下，范丞丞哀嚎一声，那人飞快跑回来关掉水龙头。</p>
<p>“浴缸放水太慢了，你坐起来我给你冲冲，别乱动。”</p>
<p>那人犹豫了一下，开始脱范丞丞的衬衣，很快将他扒得精光，取下花洒给他冲水。范丞丞被热水烘着缓过劲来，发现那人只给他身上涂泡沫，自己却还穿着脏衣服，便伸手去撩那人卫衣。那人吓了一跳，捂住卫衣大声问他干什么。</p>
<p>“你好臭，你为什么不洗澡？”范丞丞反过来质问那人。</p>
<p>那人停下动作瞪着眼睛，有些生气地戳了范丞丞一下。“你还嫌我臭！还不都是因为你！”</p>
<p>范丞丞哼哼一声，突然一手抓住那人胳膊，一手抓住花洒转向喷到那人身上。</p>
<p>“我不管，你也要洗！”</p>
<p>那人逃脱不得，纠缠半天衣服也湿透了，只好把衣服裤子脱掉，只剩一件内裤挂在身上。范丞丞要去扒内裤被那人制止，看他好像真的很不情愿，范丞丞好心放了手，刮下自己身上的泡沫涂到那人身上。</p>
<p>“这样就不臭了。”范丞丞嘿嘿笑起来。</p>
<p>那人呆呆地看着他，好像在说什么原来你笑起来是这样的。范丞丞觉得奇怪，难道他没有对那人笑过吗？不过他很快转移了注意力，还是在那人身上涂泡沫更有趣。</p>
<p>那人负责给范丞丞冲洗，范丞丞负责捣乱，一趟澡被迫洗了许久。等冲干净身体，那人用浴巾把范丞丞从上到下擦了一遍，自己只随便擦了擦披在肩上，领着他来到床边给他吹头发，吹完把他按进被子里强迫他睡觉。</p>
<p>范丞丞嫌被子太热一把推开，那人给他盖上，他又推开，那人又盖上，范丞丞大叫我好热，生气地把腿伸出来在床边摇来摇去。那人也生气了，按住范丞丞的腿啪啪打了两巴掌就走了。</p>
<p>那人打的倒不疼，可他丢下范丞丞一个人睡觉让范丞丞很不高兴。没多久那人又回来了，将一块湿毛巾盖在范丞丞额头，等了一会儿见范丞丞没再推被子，转身又要离开。</p>
<p>范丞丞一把抓住那人的手腕。那人回头问他做什么，范丞丞自己也不知道要干什么，只是不想那人走，便看着那人不说话。</p>
<p>那人就这么站在床边看着他，看了一会儿说很晚了睡觉吧，俯身捂住范丞丞的眼睛。眼皮被那人的掌心熨热，酒劲上来渐渐迷糊起来。</p>
<p>“我没有错……”范丞丞含糊地说。</p>
<p>“什么？”那人没听清，蹲下身靠过来侧着耳朵听。</p>
<p>“我没错……”范丞丞又说了一遍。</p>
<p>那人不明白范丞丞的意思，只能顺着他的话哄他。“嗯，你没错。”</p>
<p>“那你不要生气了……”</p>
<p>“你是在对我说？我没生气。”</p>
<p>“不要……生气……我的错……”</p>
<p>那人趴在床边，隔着被子轻轻地、一下一下拍在范丞丞胸口。</p>
<p>“不是你的错，我也没有生气，放心睡吧。”</p>
<p>这一晚范丞丞睡得格外踏实，如果不是口渴得厉害一点也不想醒来。范丞丞揉乱头发坐起身发了会呆，半夜的记忆渐渐回拢，只是些片段，但都尴尬得要命。</p>
<p>范丞丞郁闷非常，弯腰一头扎进被面。好在对方只是AI，不会嫌弃或者嘲笑他。</p>
<p>又趴了一会儿，敌不过渴意，范丞丞爬出被子，发现全身赤裸着睡了一晚。</p>
<p>……那个笨蛋AI怎么都不知道给他套件内裤！</p>
<p>范丞丞翻出居家服穿上，打开卧室门向厨房走去。途经卫生间停了下来，发现里面洁净如常，还有买来从来没用过的玫瑰清新剂味道。</p>
<p>范丞丞转了方向，顺着记忆走到玄关，果然已经擦得干干净净，地垫也换成了备用的。</p>
<p>即使知道这是AI分内的服务，范丞丞也再难压抑内心波澜，找了一圈，终于在饭厅过道瞧见黄明昊的背影。</p>
<p>范丞丞放轻脚步悄悄走进厨房。黄明昊正盯着抽油烟机发呆，心不在焉地用勺子搅弄锅里的汤。</p>
<p>“你在……煮粥？”</p>
<p>黄明昊被范丞丞突如其来的问话吓得肩膀一耸，丢下勺子跳到一旁，回头见是范丞丞才拍拍胸口，随即想到什么，打开料理台下的柜门，绕到后面蹲了下去。</p>
<p>范丞丞看着完全藏不住身形的那个笨蛋AI，伸手把他拉起来。</p>
<p>“不用躲了。啧，你袖子怎么潮兮兮的？”</p>
<p>黄明昊站起身，范丞丞这才发现他仍穿着昨天被弄脏的那套，伸手摸了下他后背，果然也半湿不干。</p>
<p>“晾了好久都没干……”</p>
<p>黄明昊半夜又是伺候范丞丞又是清理地板，难说搞到几点才洗衣服，肯定晾不干。</p>
<p>“你只有这一套衣服？”范丞丞问完马上意识到自己问了句废话，黄明昊当初只背了个装电源的小挎包来他家，从哪儿变出衣服来。</p>
<p>没等回答范丞丞便牵着黄明昊手腕带他到卧室，挑了一套休闲服比划了一下，塞进他怀里。“咱俩身高差不多，换这个吧。”</p>
<p>“……嗯？”黄明昊呆呆抱着衣服，好像无法理解这天翻地覆的待遇转变。</p>
<p>“穿湿的会生病。你不是没衣服么。”范丞丞解释。</p>
<p>“……可我是AI不会生病呀。”黄明昊低头看向怀里的衣服，疑惑地嘀咕。</p>
<p>范丞丞愣了一下，继而尴尬起来。虽然老是AI长AI短地腹诽，但范丞丞还是习惯以人类的角度换位思考。</p>
<p>“你懂什么？机械零件在潮湿环境里容易生锈老化，不就等于生病？”范丞丞信口胡诌。</p>
<p>黄明昊恍然大悟，点点头开始脱衣服，由于动作很快，范丞丞没来及避讳，直面了一场脱衣秀。</p>
<p>反正对方是AI应该没有避讳的必要。范丞丞安慰着自己，眼神从上到下来回巡视。黄明昊脱了卫衣上半身便一览无余，介于男孩与男人之间的体型略显单薄，能看到不太显露的肌肉形状，皮肤没有范丞丞白却有细腻的视觉触感，胸前粉色的……范丞丞移开眼神，没几秒又转回去瞄了一眼，再次移开视线。</p>
<p>生产商不知怎么想的，为什么要给男性AI安装这么粉嫩的双乳。而且不用连乳晕上的颗粒感这种细节也做出来吧。范丞丞莫名觉得空气有些干燥。</p>
<p>黄明昊穿好上衣，该轮到裤子了，范丞丞等了半天黄明昊也没动静。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”范丞丞发现黄明昊正盯着他看。</p>
<p>“我换裤子……你也要看吗？”</p>
<p>“谁想看了！”范丞丞瞬间耳热起来，大声回道，故意撞了一下黄明昊肩膀走开。</p>
<p>刚走出走廊，范丞丞突然想起没准备内裤，重新回到卧室门口，还没开口就看到黄明昊背对着门正在穿最后一只裤腿，弯腰时脊椎躬起优美的弧度，修长的大腿和浑圆的臀部一闪而过，迅速被运动裤遮挡住。</p>
<p>黄明昊换好裤子低头整理一番，捡起脱下来的衣物，一转身发现范丞丞在门口惊讶地啊了一声。</p>
<p>“……还有什么事吗？”黄明昊看起来有些局促。</p>
<p>范丞丞莫名其妙也跟着拘谨起来，摇着头倒退回走廊。黄明昊很快跟了出来，说了句我去晾衣服便从范丞丞眼前跑走了。</p>
<p>范丞丞望着黄明昊背影，一想到他挂空档完全赤裸地穿着自己穿过的衣服，一种难以言喻的躁动在胸腔里胡乱顶撞。</p>
<p>一定是口渴导致神经错乱。范丞丞暗骂自己白痴，折腾半天忘了喝水的目的，双手插兜晃进厨房，突然黄明昊从身边蹿过，一面叫着糟了一面冲到料理台抓起勺子翻搅锅底。</p>
<p>“糊了？”范丞丞打开一罐苏打水，凑过去看热闹。</p>
<p>“没有。”黄明昊关掉炉灶开关，侧头发现范丞丞手里的东西，眼神在苏打水和范丞丞脸上来回游走，明显欲言又止。</p>
<p>范丞丞忍不住举起苏打水左右翻转看了一圈。“有什么问题？你下毒了？”</p>
<p>“怎么可能！”黄明昊急道。</p>
<p>“怎么不可能？我对你态度这么差你早就怀恨在心了吧？”</p>
<p>黄明昊紧张地摇手说没有，范丞丞勾起一边嘴角促狭地看着他。“开个玩笑。”</p>
<p>黄明昊这才放下手，瞪了范丞丞一眼。范丞丞不禁感慨现在的AI做工也太精致了吧，连娇嗔的微表情都能做出来。</p>
<p>“你刚才到底想说啥？”范丞丞被入口的苏打水冰了一下，缩起脖子问。</p>
<p>黄明昊舀起半勺米汤伸给范丞丞看。“已经熬出米油了，喝这个可以保护肠胃。你昨晚吐得很厉害，比起喝冷水还是喝这个更好一些。”</p>
<p>黄明昊见范丞丞只看着他没有应许，放回勺子背过手悄悄绞手指。“我只放了一点点米，如果你不喜欢，倒掉也不算太浪费……”</p>
<p>范丞丞默不作声，将苏打水放到料理台上，在寂静的空间里发出清晰声响。</p>
<p>“对不起。”</p>
<p>黄明昊等了一会儿才意识到范丞丞好像是在对他说话。“什么？”</p>
<p>“我……咳，”范丞丞清了清嗓子，抬头看向黄明昊眼睛，“我不该倒掉你做的饭，对不起。”</p>
<p>黄明昊张嘴做出啊的口型，随即垂眸小声嘀咕。“原来昨晚是在说这个。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”范丞丞倾身表示没听清。</p>
<p>“没事，我没有生气。”黄明昊摆摆手。</p>
<p>范丞丞有些惊讶。“怎么？你还生气了？AI也会生气？”</p>
<p>“是你觉得我应该生气吧。那我生个气给你看看？”</p>
<p>黄明昊装模作样地撅起嘴，双手在胸前绕了三圈，高高插在肋下，歪头哼了一声。范丞丞忍不住笑起来，低头拱在黄明昊耳边还生气吗还生气吗问个不停，终于把黄明昊也逗笑。</p>
<p>笑过之后，范丞丞从厨柜拿出一只碗开始盛米汤。“浪费粮食是不对的，以后不会了，那什么，规矩也作废了，以后你在我家想做什么就做什么吧，我……”</p>
<p>“我家其实挺缺一个AI干干家务什么的。”范丞丞转身背对黄明昊，端着碗喝了一口米汤掩饰自己的难为情，“啧，怎么这么烫！”</p>
<p>黄明昊马上跟着转过来，探着头向碗里吹气。温暖的米汤滑进胃里，果然让胃舒服不少，范丞丞一口气喝完，准备盛第二碗的时候发现黄明昊眼巴巴盯着勺子。</p>
<p>“……你也想喝？你能喝吗？”</p>
<p>“当然可以。”黄明昊随口接话，顿了一下视线从锅里移到范丞丞脸上眨了眨眼，“仿真消化系统五年前就加进了AI设计里，还有五感模拟板块的优化，早已运用到实际生产中。看来你真的对AI产品不怎么关注啊……”</p>
<p>“不关注又怎样。再说这些鸡肋功能有什么用。”</p>
<p>“就陪伴AI来说，有进食功能可以让一些喜欢做料理的人通过AI用餐后的反馈获得满足感，也可以诱导儿童增加饮食兴趣。正是因为人类有需求，这些功能才会被开发出来，不是没用的。”</p>
<p>见黄明昊说得急切，范丞丞把碗凑到他嘴边。“我错了，我不该质疑你的作用，赶紧喝一口歇歇。”</p>
<p>黄明昊还想说什么，被碗口挡住嘴，只好就着范丞丞的手认真喝起来。</p>
<p>米汤煮的不多，两个人你一口我一口很快就见了底。范丞丞原本没什么胃口，清香柔滑的米汤下了肚倒是勾起一些食欲。</p>
<p>“要不你再做点？做稠些，这跟喝水一样根本吃不饱。”范丞丞刮着锅底意犹未尽。</p>
<p>“这只是替代水的饮品，再说……你今天不用出门吗？”</p>
<p>“好不容易周末为什么要出门。”范丞丞话出口就想起为什么了。总不能说之前为了避开你现在不用了。</p>
<p>“……我偶尔也想在家休息的。上次没吃到你的料理，这次总该检验一下你厨艺如何。”</p>
<p>“可以是可以，不过家里只剩主食和速冻食品……”</p>
<p>于是范丞丞和黄明昊出现在了附近的大型超市里。由于太饿范丞丞在一楼买了关东煮，一边吃一边跟黄明昊商量着挑选日用品。之后来到生鲜区，范丞丞一眼望去完全分不清生的猪牛羊肉之别，而每个品种又分什么夹心肉里脊肉五花肉排骨肉一大堆，瞬间放弃思考由着黄明昊挑选。没想到黄明昊来回观察，好像也拿不定主意的样子。</p>
<p>“这儿的肉你不满意？”范丞丞探头问他。</p>
<p>“我觉得还不错。”黄明昊摸着下巴沉吟。</p>
<p>“那你在犹豫什么？只要不是羊肉就行。牛肉做的没有腥味我也能接受，要不还做上次的水煮牛肉？猪肉的话不要太肥。对了我想吃芙蓉肉片。”</p>
<p>“你要求好多……”黄明昊看着展示柜皱起眉头，“我只会一些家常菜，要想做复杂的菜品得联网学习。”</p>
<p>“那就联呗。要我给你开热点吗？”范丞丞无谓地掏出手机。</p>
<p>“不需要。请输入联网口令。”</p>
<p>“什么联网口令？”</p>
<p>“为了保护原生系统，联网需要输入特定口令。口令密码在购货发票的备注栏里。”</p>
<p>“那应该在A手上，我怎么知道发票长什么样！”</p>
<p>黄明昊摊手。“没有口令无法联网。”</p>
<p>范丞丞完全不想让A知道一个常年坚决不用AI的人，现在为了给AI升级菜谱需要他的购货发票。</p>
<p>“……其实我很好说话的，你做啥我吃啥。”</p>
<p>黄明昊这才释然，开始挑拣排骨。展示柜周边来往的大多是女性，范丞丞推着车跟在后面，眼瞅着黄明昊没一会儿便躬身与跟主动搭话的女士们脑袋凑到一起交流料理经验，不爽地用推车顶黄明昊大腿，见他回头便装作若无其事问好了没。</p>
<p>反复几次，黄明昊只得草草结束对话，转身将肉放进推车，与此同时旁边一直大叫妈妈快走的小朋友也终于从黄明昊身边拽走依依不舍的妈妈。范丞丞目送这位勇于喊出心声的小朋友愤怒跺脚离开，感慨地揽住黄明昊肩膀。</p>
<p>“我觉得以后买东西这种小事还是我自己来吧，你就不要出门破坏别人家庭了。”</p>
<p>“？”不明所以的黄明昊被范丞丞推着走，最后也不知道他是什么意思。</p>
<p>回到家范丞丞帮黄明昊打下手，除了问这问那拖延进度之外，还担起试菜重任，待全部做完端去饭厅，荤菜已经少了三分之一。</p>
<p>吃完饭黄明昊问范丞丞哪里需要改进，范丞丞摸了摸肚子伸了个懒腰。</p>
<p>“还行，口味有点淡。”</p>
<p>“今天特意做的清淡。明天做你想吃的水煮牛肉吧。”</p>
<p>“好啊。”范丞丞慵懒地以手托腮，欣赏黄明昊收拾碗筷的样子。</p>
<p>尽管黄明昊是男孩外观，但看习惯了还算顺眼，会做饭又会处理家务，好像也没有非要处理掉的必要。</p>
<p>度过难得惬意的一个周末，范丞丞就像小孩子得到新的玩具，对黄明昊也陷入兴趣满满的新鲜期。每天与黄明昊吃饭，聊天，玩游戏，甚至什么都不做也想跟他挨着呆在一起。</p>
<p>很快到了十一黄金周，范丞丞哪儿都没去，天天在家同黄明昊过家家酒。这天吃完午饭，范丞丞帮忙晒被子作为消食运动，按照黄明昊指示拍拍打打了一阵，忽然接到A的来电。</p>
<p>范丞丞这阵子推了不少朋友攒的局，A作为代表来打探内幕。范丞丞心不在焉地敷衍着，A扯了半天什么也没打听到，只好转而询问黄明昊的情况。</p>
<p>“他在我家挺好的啊……靠！没扔！……现在？”范丞丞看了眼黄明昊站在矮凳上踮着脚、露出一截后腰皮肤的背影，又有些分神，“在擦壁橱……擦壁橱怎么了？他还擦地板洗衣服熨衣服什么的……对，每天都做，我家现在贼干净……是吗……没门！送给我就是我的了！……知道了知道了，你嘴怎么那么碎。挂了！”</p>
<p>被A讲了一通用昂贵的陪伴AI做家务暴殄天物要收回的警告，范丞丞揣起手机，来到黄明昊身后。</p>
<p>“可以了，别擦了。”</p>
<p>黄明昊指了指左边。“还有一大半呢。”</p>
<p>“不用，本来也不脏。明天叫家政来做。”</p>
<p>“为什么啊？”</p>
<p>黄明昊回头不解地问。范丞丞直接过来拉他，黄明昊失去平衡跌落下来。范丞丞一把接住他，出于惯性倒退了好几步撞上墙壁才停止。</p>
<p>“你可够沉的。”后背撞得发麻，范丞丞不禁吸气，呲着牙调侃。</p>
<p>黄明昊抬头道歉。近在咫尺的眼皮深叠，眼尾微垂，瞳仁聚集着窗口照进的光点清亮无比，那随着呼吸起伏的睫毛颤动就像蝴蝶振翼撩得人心痒。圆挺鼻尖只要范丞丞稍微低头就能碰到，下面饱满的嘴唇开开合合，范丞丞只觉得那里与牙齿相碰看起来格外Q弹，不知咬一口是何种感觉，没办法分出神去理解黄明昊说了什么，只好让他再说一遍。</p>
<p>黄明昊伸手摸了摸范丞丞后脑。“是不是撞到头撞傻了？我在问你有没有受伤。”</p>
<p>“没……”</p>
<p>头皮被手指碰到，范丞丞终于有些清醒，血气直上耳朵，一下热了起来，窘蹙地把头撇向一旁。</p>
<p>黄明昊眯眼笑着说那就好，从范丞丞怀里撑起身体，挪动了一下，发现范丞丞依然紧箍着他的腰，有些困惑地歪过头。</p>
<p>“我站稳啦，为什么还不松开？”</p>
<p>这只能怪生产商有毛病，把AI做出抱着很舒服的手感，让范丞丞舍不得放开，索性下巴搁到黄明昊肩上耍赖。</p>
<p>“你这么沉害我撞得背疼，动不了了。”</p>
<p>黄明昊语气变得紧张起来。“那怎么办？需要我帮你叫救护车吗？”</p>
<p>“那倒不至于，给我揉揉就好了。”</p>
<p>黄明昊半信半疑，不过还是听话地绕过范丞丞胳膊去揉后背。手劲很轻，与其说是揉不如说是抚摸，范丞丞只感觉手掌所到之处引发令人难耐的搔痒燥热，没一会儿突然推开黄明昊，转身冲进卫生间。</p>
<p>冰凉的水反复拍到脸上，范丞丞憋得快窒息才直起身大口喘气，看到镜子里凉水泼了半天依然涨红的脸，脑中响起阵阵轰鸣。</p>
<p>妈的，真是单身久了看机器人都觉得眉清目秀，自己竟然被一个AI摸背摸硬了。</p>
<p>范丞丞还没从震惊中缓过神，背后就传来罪恶起源的问询声。</p>
<p>“丞丞你怎么啦？哪里不舒服吗？”</p>
<p>所幸范丞丞喜欢在家穿宽松的裤子并没暴露什么，不过那玩儿意还昂着头范丞丞根本无法面对黄明昊，两步走过去猛地拉上卫生间的门将他关在门外。</p>
<p>尽管最近跟黄明昊是亲近了些，尽管有段日子没手冲，但自己又不是青春期小屁孩，没道理这么随便一撩就硬，更别提对方连撩都算不上。</p>
<p>范丞丞背靠着门怀疑人生。门外黄明昊不甚清楚的话语声和扣门声敲得范丞丞太阳穴突突跳，体内一片劲火燎原无法消停。</p>
<p>范丞丞起身转了一圈，对着门大声说别管我我洗个澡，随后放水坐进浴缸里。凉水刺激着皮肤使范丞丞不由自主冷颤，他以为这样能冷静下来，可一闭眼尽是各种各样的黄明昊。微微带笑的眉眼，从嘴里伸出舌尖舔唇边奶沫，下蹲时裤边下滑露出一小段股沟线，T恤被水打湿后隐约勾勒出的腰线，不时从领口露出的锁骨和颈窝。</p>
<p>范丞丞在浴缸里泡了将近一小时。除了解决生理问题，大部分时间用来思考自己对AI产生欲望算是同性恋还是算恋物癖。</p>
<p>思考无极限，就是没答案。范丞丞做了半天心理建设，勉强接受自己突发的变态癖好。浴室没有替换衣物，范丞丞只得将浴巾围在腰间出去找衣服。没想到一拉开门就见到黄明昊抱膝坐在地板上，听到动响正抬头往上看。</p>
<p>“……怎么坐在这儿？”</p>
<p>范丞丞知道在一个家里肯定避不开，不过方才意淫过的对象这么快又出现在眼前，无论如何也无法让人心平气和面对。</p>
<p>黄明昊站起来拍拍屁股。“我怕你轻生守在这里。”</p>
<p>“好端端我为什么要轻生。”范丞丞哭笑不得。</p>
<p>“我也不知道，你的行为太奇怪，我的数据库能搜索到最贴近的行为就是浴室割腕自杀。”</p>
<p>范丞丞当然无法解释怪异行径的原因，别开视线敷衍地说不是。黄明昊知道是误会表情变得轻松起来，主动帮范丞丞拿来替换衣物。</p>
<p>范丞丞换好衣服，回头见到黄明昊在拖浴室地板，一把拦住他。</p>
<p>“我来。你又不是保姆不用这么积极。”</p>
<p>“可我是陪伴AI，这是我的工作。”黄明昊不解。</p>
<p>“虽然我不怎么关注AI，但这世上有专门的家政AI我还是知道的。”范丞丞接过拖把磕磕绊绊拖起来。</p>
<p>黄明昊思考片刻，忽然双手抓住范丞丞胳膊。</p>
<p>“对不起，我以后再也不守在浴室门口了，请不要把我送走！”</p>
<p>范丞丞停下来直起身，垂眼看向被抓的胳膊。“……谁说要送你走了？”</p>
<p>“你刚才不是说想买家政AI替换我吗？我做家务是没有家政AI专业，但我会做饭，还会……还会说冷笑话！”</p>
<p>黄明昊紧张的神情让范丞丞觉得心痒，忍不住逗他。“你来之前我在外面也吃挺爽，再说已经秋天了，天气越来越冷，更不需要冷笑话降温。”</p>
<p>黄明昊不死心摇了摇范丞丞胳膊。</p>
<p>“那我还会陪你看电影陪你打游戏听你辱骂客户领导下属讲同事八gu……呜呜……”</p>
<p>黄明昊被捂住嘴挣扎了一会儿不再出声，范丞丞松了口气，浴室安静下来，左手掌心接触到的柔软质感让范丞丞胸腔瞬间沸腾起来，飞快放开手。</p>
<p>“还能陪主人睡觉讲睡前故事。”黄明昊嘴巴重获自由，不甘地补上最后一句。</p>
<p>范丞丞将火热的左手移到身后握了又松，反复几次之后镇定下来，清了清嗓转身继续拖地。</p>
<p>“那你今晚展示一下……看你表现再决定要不要换掉你。”</p>
<p>不及等到晚上，下午范丞丞就为凉水澡买单轰轰烈烈发起烧来，躺了两天还没好利索又开始上班。早上的会议因为咳嗽声屡次获得全场瞩目。会议结束领导拍了拍范丞丞肩膀，告诫年轻人身体素质急需提高，顺便把晚上应酬指标也免了。</p>
<p>谢过领导范丞丞回到办公室，梳理了一下会议内容，叫助理带部门员工进来开会。一来二去没做什么便到了午休时间。范丞丞没胃口没力气，索性关了门趴在办公桌上休息。</p>
<p>咳嗽和流涕使范丞丞呼吸不畅睡不着，不由得想念黄明昊。就是这几天难受时哄他喝水吃药，发冷会握住他的手，热出汗会用酒精棉为他擦掌心，睡不安稳时会轻轻捋顺他的头发放考研英语听力的黄明昊。</p>
<p>虽然最后一项遭到范丞丞抗议，但不得不说助眠效果不错。</p>
<p>范丞丞正胡思乱想，敲门声打断他的思绪，勉强爬起来支着下巴对电脑屏幕作深沉状。</p>
<p>“经理，早上开会听你咳嗽蛮厉害的，我这刚好有梨膏糖止咳效果很好，又没什么副作用，你不介意的话可以试试。”</p>
<p>下属B将糖递上来，又从背后拎出面包和饮品。“那个，楼下面包店刚好在促销，我不小心买多了，是原味吐司，没胃口的话拿来垫肚子也好的。牛奶还热着，喝一点可以暖暖胃。”</p>
<p>B飞快说完抬头瞄了范丞丞一眼，不等范丞丞拒绝便转身像兔子一样逃走。范丞丞看着好笑，拿过牛奶喝了几口，点开钉钉给下属B发红包感谢。</p>
<p>B是个容易害羞的女孩，范丞丞与她工作外交流不多，而工作上她也中规中矩，要说交集就是今天这种偶尔来自于B委婉的关心。讲到这方面范丞丞感觉自己的助理真该向B学学。</p>
<p>得益于同事的梨膏糖，咳嗽确实有所缓解。范丞丞心情舒缓不少，下了班到楼下面包店买黄明昊喜欢的豆乳盒子蛋糕时发现并没有促销活动，心中有些异样，回到家吃完饭忍不住跟黄明昊说这事。</p>
<p>“你说她是不是暗恋我？”范丞丞从背后环着黄明昊的腰，无尾熊一样将所有重量挂在他身上，还嫌弃他肩膀单薄下巴硌得慌。</p>
<p>“也许吧。只论这件事讨好上司可能性占68.21%，暗恋占29.47%，其他原因占2.32%。如果能录入你们二人的性格外貌文化程度收入水平以及历史交往记录等参数再计算，暗恋占比可能会有所提升。”</p>
<p>黄明昊面不改色地倒掉残羹剩饭，准备将餐具放进下面的洗碗柜，无奈行动空间受限，只好停了一停。“可不可以放开我？”</p>
<p>范丞丞正不爽凭啥暗恋占比这么低，不仅没放开，还恼人地用下巴来回蹭黄明昊颈窝。“不行我冷，而且没力气，咳咳咳咳！”</p>
<p>范丞丞实在咳得大声，黄明昊不得不洗了手，驼着范丞丞去拿止咳糖浆。糖浆十分浓稠，范丞丞蹙眉空嚼了几次才咽下，就着黄明昊的手喝水漱口。</p>
<p>那只手经过水的折射显得更有肉感，胖嘟嘟好大一只。范丞丞无端觉得好笑，伸手搭在上面将自己的也变成熊掌。黄明昊不解，抬头看范丞丞，圆眼里倒映着灯光下的他，仿佛在黄明昊眼中他就是如此璀璨的存在。</p>
<p>连自己都要被自己迷倒了，难道黄明昊就不会心动吗？范丞丞蓦然握紧黄明昊的手，发炎的喉咙使接下来想问的话变得难以出口。</p>
<p>“你知道什么是暗恋吗？……不，应该说你能理解什么是喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>“知道。就是非最优解，却是多次多项选择中的重复项。”</p>
<p>范丞丞想了一下，好像黄明昊说的也没错，但并不是他想要的。</p>
<p>“就像你喜欢豆乳味的盒子蛋糕，你知道原因吗？为什么是豆乳不是巧克力，不是抹茶？”</p>
<p>黄明昊眼神闪了闪，向上瞟去作出思考的神态。“原因，呃，因为设计者增加了随机偏好参数，选某一口味的概率会超过其他口味。不过这个设计只应用在感官的附属功能上，而且有相应限制机制，不会作出侵害主人利益的行为。”</p>
<p>范丞丞明知不可能，却难免怀有幻想，如今得到答案心情和血液一起冷了下来。</p>
<p>黄明昊挣了挣拿水杯的手。“还喝吗？不喝我就放下了。”</p>
<p>范丞丞不置可否，只是在掌中温热即将抽离时抓住。</p>
<p>凭什么自己心尖滚烫的时候对方可以平静如昔。</p>
<p>凭什么自己心猿意马的时候对方可以无动于衷。</p>
<p>凭什么自己喜欢的偏偏是一个没有心的机器人。</p>
<p>范丞丞不忿，不甘，不解，见到被自己亲吻的黄明昊露出讶异神情更觉委屈，用手捂住他的眼睛，狠狠咬他的嘴唇。</p>
<p>AI的嘴巴为什么也会如此柔软？会被自己咬破吗？会流血吗？会觉得疼吗？</p>
<p>范丞丞明知是在庸人自扰，心却最先酸涩起来，不由得松开牙齿改换舌头，怜惜地舔舐咬过的地方。</p>
<p>黄明昊的睫毛贴在掌中颤动得厉害，手心到心脏的距离瞬间缩减为零，搔得范丞丞心痒难耐。</p>
<p>既然得不到回应，那对他做什么都没关系吧？反正他也不是人类，何必浪费一副漂亮外壳。范丞丞闭上眼，捏住黄明昊下颌让舌头从他齿间闯了进去。</p>
<p>黄明昊口中还残留着方才蛋糕的豆乳味，清甜而柔腻，舌头瑟缩着不断倒退，却被范丞丞蛮横卷起，喉咙深处发出沉闷气声，听着有些怪异，在范丞丞听来却是暧昧的勾引信号。</p>
<p>全身血液彻底沸腾起来，范丞丞仿佛回归少年时代般狂热，顺着黄明昊下巴啄吻到脖颈。脖颈皮肤如此脆弱，如果轻轻咬破会不会流出冰冷的机油好让自己清醒一些？范丞丞心中自嘲，嘴唇一点一点在每寸皮肤上厮磨，吮吸，妄图留下标志所属权的痕迹。</p>
<p>嘴巴获得自由，黄明昊开始呼唤范丞丞的名字，说着不要。范丞丞厌恶听到拒绝的话，重新吻了回去，手掌放开黄明昊眼睛，滑下来抓住他推拒的手，指缝交错插了进去。</p>
<p>水杯早已不知去向，两人的衣服湿成一片不时贴在一起，像是挣扎着不愿分开的爱侣。时间一长感冒未愈的范丞丞忍不住又咳嗽起来，不得不放过黄明昊。黄明昊呆呆看着范丞丞，直到他咳得捶胸才惊醒一般取过茶几上的梨膏糖，拍抚着他的后背喂下。</p>
<p>过了几分钟范丞丞咳嗽渐歇，习惯性道谢之后才感到这句谢不合时宜。黄明昊眼神涣散垂着头发呆，目光所及是两人交扣着不曾分开的右手和左手。</p>
<p>范丞丞揣测不了黄明昊的想法，不出意外他根本不会有想法。刚才涌起的邪火被打断散了大半，范丞丞有些心灰意懒，一时也不知该做点或者说点什么。</p>
<p>“我……不明白。”</p>
<p>两人沉默许久，倒是黄明昊先开口。虽然开了口，头却没有抬起来，让范丞丞无法确定他眼神里躲藏的到底是迷惑惊慌还是恐惧。</p>
<p>算了吧，AI哪来那么多情绪，不过是邯郸学步的程序设定罢了。范丞丞舌尖翻滚正在消融的梨膏糖，一下想到黄明昊嘴里的甜味，看向他沾满水光的红唇，情不自禁俯身过去缓慢地，用自己的柔软去细细碰触他的。</p>
<p>大概由于这不算亲吻的亲吻太过轻柔，黄明昊没有抵抗，由着范丞丞碰了又碰。范丞丞不舍地分开，叹了口气，将黄明昊搂进怀里。</p>
<p>“不光你不明白，连我也不明白。人如果能控制自己的感情，怎么会选择最不该选的。”</p>
<p>范丞丞攥起黄明昊的手，贴到胸前心脏的位置。“虽然你没有这个东西，它还是会思念你，渴望你，不受我的控制，所以你不能拒绝我，把你那什么随机偏好给我改成偏好我的气味、我的触摸、我的一切。知道吗？”</p>
<p>黄明昊点了点头，双眸低垂，可以清楚看到泛起红粉的眼尾在证明刚刚受了欺负。</p>
<p>“可是……”</p>
<p>“我说了不能拒绝，这是主人的命令。”</p>
<p>范丞丞亲了亲那令他心痒的眼尾，却没发现自己祈使句中恳求的语气。</p>
<p>喜欢对象是个AI太过怪异，无论现在如何情热，过阵子肯定会消退。范丞丞安慰着自己，故意忽略内心深处的忐忑。</p>
<p>隔天加完班，范丞丞请部门留下加班的下属吃夜宵，一拖再拖等人走的差不多才起身回家。到了家范丞丞莫名有些心虚，一直没有正眼看黄明昊，直到他端了一大碗水出来让范丞丞喝。</p>
<p>“这是干吗？”范丞丞问。</p>
<p>“我熬了些甘蔗汁，有助于止咳的。”</p>
<p>黄明昊一如既往笑眯眯地望着他，仿佛昨天的事只是一场虚梦。范丞丞接过碗喝了一口，还挺好喝，温度也刚好，于是心不在焉地喝起来。眼神扫过黄明昊的脸发现他嘴巴好像肿了一些，不知是不是错觉。</p>
<p>“你的嘴……”范丞丞又看到黄明昊脖颈上一团一团的红痕，愣了一下，“你脖子上是什么？”</p>
<p>“嗯？”黄明昊使劲低头看，当然怎么都看不到，动作实在笨到不行。</p>
<p>范丞丞放下碗凑过去，仔细检查之后在红痕上亲了一口，又歪头亲了亲黄明昊下巴，难以抑制兴奋露出笑意。</p>
<p>“是吻痕。为什么？难道你也会毛细血管破裂？”</p>
<p>黄明昊一下捂住脖子，语气也变得紧张起来。“为什么？应该是……应该是受到暴力袭击的反馈设计。”</p>
<p>范丞丞直起身，好笑地用指腹抚摸黄明昊嘴唇。“那这里也是我暴力袭击肿的？”</p>
<p>“我唔唔……”</p>
<p>黄明昊刚说了一个字就被范丞丞的手指探入，在他口腔中撩拨一番，缠着他的舌头搅弄。</p>
<p>“昨天接吻的时候就觉得你舌头左躲右闪很灵活，应该口活不错。”</p>
<p>不及咽下的唾液顺着范丞丞手指溢出沾满嘴唇，喉咙间发出的短促呜咽声更显淫靡。范丞丞抽回手指，将唾液暧昧地抹在黄明昊胸前，脸同他贴的极近似吻未吻，让气息在他鼻尖与唇间逡巡。</p>
<p>“想要我吻你吗？”范丞丞声音低哑，说是刻意勾引也不为过。</p>
<p>距离太近黄明昊没办法摇头或点头，只得闭上眼睛，徒留簌簌战栗的睫毛去面对无法回答的提问。</p>
<p>范丞丞本来也没抱什么希望，暗自叹着气舔吮掉黄明昊唇上的湿液，亲了一下便放开他。</p>
<p>“没关系，我可以慢慢教你，反正我们有很多时间。”</p>
<p>在范丞丞日复一日的调教下，两人好像真的变成关系古怪的情侣。出门前指指嘴巴会得到黄明昊有些腼腆的亲吻，回到家展开手臂会得到黄明昊温柔的拥抱，只是晚上肌肤相亲时黄明昊变得格外笨拙，范丞丞倒也不苛求。</p>
<p>恋爱角色扮演游戏一旦通关便失去意义，指不定哪天会突然厌倦呢。</p>
<p>一个月飞快过去，厌倦尚未到来，光棍节先来临。范丞丞没想到会有女孩在这天约他，脱单暗示太过明显反倒令他怀疑是不是自作多情。</p>
<p>下班后等到B上车，她已经换了一套披肩配低胸吊带长裙。范丞丞闻着热烈的香水味确定不是自作多情。</p>
<p>范丞丞不说是情场老手，得益于自身优异条件感情史也不简单，拿捏异性关系手到擒来，一路上逗得B脸颊绯红娇笑连连。这才是发散魅力应当得到的反应，而不是……范丞丞摇摇头，甩掉无谓的感慨。</p>
<p>上次感冒之后范丞丞发朋友圈得到B的回复多了起来，微信也开始偶尔聊几句私人话题。只是范丞丞一心被家里AI缠绕着，想不到为数不多的一点交流竟然会让B这种腼腆女孩主动提出邀约。</p>
<p>之前没怎么关注过B，收到邀请后范丞丞再开会时留了些意。B长的不算特别漂亮，不过脸有些肉感五官柔和，有些天然亲和力，看起来还挺可爱，说话声音轻轻软软的，性格范丞丞已经知道了，应该不是贪心的类型，作为恋爱对象是个不错的选择。</p>
<p>就算自己目前单方面热恋着黄明昊，但跟黄明昊的关系注定没有未来。眼下正有主动送上门的正常女孩，范丞丞尽管犹豫，还是答应了邀约。</p>
<p>约会前一天，范丞丞懒洋洋枕在黄明昊腿上，脸埋在他小腹前，以一个别扭的姿势环住他的腰讲了约会的事。</p>
<p>“你觉得我应该去吗？”</p>
<p>“你想去就去，不想去就不去呗。”黄明昊正目不转睛盯着综艺节目，不时乐不可支笑到打嗝。</p>
<p>“去就意味着我可能会开始跟她恋爱。”范丞丞叹气，闷闷地说，“……这种时候你应该吃醋，发脾气，阻止我。”</p>
<p>范丞丞埋着脸，看不到黄明昊低下了头望向他，悄悄地握拳隔着空气锤他后脑勺。</p>
<p>“我不想你去。不过，去不去你不是早已决定好了吗？”黄明昊语气听起来不是嗔怪，而是事不关已的轻松。</p>
<p>范丞丞笑了笑。似乎只有这种没必要的时候黄明昊特别了解他的心意。</p>
<p>B选的法餐厅味道差强人意，可惜范丞丞对西餐不感冒，如果以后交往的话，还是尽早告诉对方他喜欢吃中餐比较好。</p>
<p>不知道B擅不擅长料理，吃惯了黄明昊做的饭，范丞丞感觉自己对味道越来越挑剔。</p>
<p>最好B还能吃辣。黄明昊就喜欢放辣椒，自诩能吃辣，最后却被辣得跳起来，又是扇风又是吸鼻子。</p>
<p>范丞丞心不在焉地搅着蘑菇浓汤，想到黄明昊跳脚的情形，眉眼都不自觉柔和下来，被B问到有什么开心的事才回神。</p>
<p>由于要开车范丞丞只喝了点苏打水，B倒是喝了不少红酒。范丞丞不确定她酒量如何，不过看她喝了以后不再那么拘谨便没有阻止。</p>
<p>十一月的秋风可不管女孩子是否穿着单薄，自顾自地刮着带走热度的气流。范丞丞脱下外套披在B肩上，侧着身体为她挡风护送她上车。车开到B家楼下，范丞丞搂着有些踉跄的B等电梯。B大约是醉了，一路上倾诉着初识范丞丞带给她多大的鼓励，范丞丞这才知道原来当初被迫加班在楼梯间碰到的小胖妞竟然是B。不过是一时心软递纸巾安慰了几句不堪重压偷偷哭泣的职场新人，没想到会被记这么久，而且成为对方减肥的动力，真是神奇。</p>
<p>范丞丞低头看脸庞依然有着婴儿肥的女孩，心想未必是心软，应该是觉得圆鼓鼓有点可爱才心血来潮吧。黄明昊虽然瘦却也是可爱型，而且脸颊上的肉能捏起来滑腻绵软一团，屁股也是，手感非常扎实，赤裸的时候手指按进去……</p>
<p>电梯门打开，身前的B动了动将范丞丞从意淫中扯回现实。到了B家一关上门B便伸出白皙双臂环上范丞丞脖子。芬芳的，娇小的，属于女孩子特有的柔软身体就在怀里，范丞丞脑子里想的却是B是不是装醉，B的腼腆也是装的吗自己是不是被套路了之类不合时宜的问题。就在香气即将接触到嘴巴时，范丞丞推开怀里的人。</p>
<p>温香软玉投怀送抱，范丞丞从头至尾却在想着家里那个没有生命的个体，实在可笑。范丞丞自嘲地苦笑，向B道了歉离开她家，驱车到以前常去的酒吧点了杯撞墙哈维。</p>
<p>酒精果然是令人忘忧的最快捷径，范丞丞没注意喝了多少，在脚底产生浮空感后及时制止了自己，半醉半醒间打车回家。进门便扑倒前来迎接的人。</p>
<p>“黄明昊？黄明昊……”范丞丞睁开眼睛仔细辨认身下的人，听到黄明昊的回应才笑嘻嘻蹭了蹭他的脸，“……昊昊，嘿嘿嘿……”</p>
<p>黄明昊好像拿这样耍赖的范丞丞没办法，一会儿抱怨喝了多少啊，一会儿抱怨范丞丞身上的香水味难闻，生气地推开他。</p>
<p>范丞丞低头闻了闻自己，闻不出有什么香水味，撅起嘴重新扒到黄明昊身上颐指气使地哼哼。黄明昊不想跟酒鬼纠缠，没好气地扶范丞丞到卧室，用湿毛巾帮他擦了把脸，胡乱脱了外衣让他躺倒给他盖被子。</p>
<p>范丞丞一把挥开被子，坐起来搂住黄明昊，脑袋在他腰间蹭来蹭去。“香水味臭，我要洗澡！”</p>
<p>“……也没那么臭，你就凑合睡吧。”</p>
<p>“不行！”范丞丞大声否决，见黄明昊没反应仰起头可怜巴巴看向他，“你不喜欢，我要洗掉。”</p>
<p>黄明昊与范丞丞对视了一会儿，抬手敲了他脑门一下，不情不愿地拖他起身。</p>
<p>“哼，那你干嘛要去。”</p>
<p>范丞丞挂在黄明昊身上被带进浴室，一边聒噪地不停追问去哪里，一边想要亲黄明昊左躲右闪的脸，直到浴缸水放满也没亲到。</p>
<p>”为什么不给我亲！”范丞丞被扒了衣服推进浴缸，气愤拍水面。</p>
<p>黄明昊溅了一身水花，撇着嘴转身要走。范丞丞急忙爬起来从后扑住黄明昊，害他踉跄向前差点摔倒。</p>
<p>“干什么！”黄明昊语带恼怒。</p>
<p>“不许走！你不许走……”</p>
<p>范丞丞觉得委屈，却想不清为何委屈，只是呓语般重复相同词句。皮肤表面的热水脱离浴缸迅速带走体温，范丞丞的身体自发向黄明昊这个热源贴去，完全打湿黄明昊后背衣物。黄明昊没坚持多久，或许是受不了范丞丞战栗磨蹭后背的感觉，转过身把他重新按进水里。</p>
<p>这回范丞丞乖了一些，抓住黄明昊手臂摇了摇。“我想亲你。”</p>
<p>“我不想。”</p>
<p>“为什么？我都没让她亲，你还不让我亲……”范丞丞委屈得缩进水里吐泡泡，看起来幼稚又可怜。</p>
<p>这没头没尾的话黄明昊却听懂了，斜坐到浴缸边划了划水面。</p>
<p>“……为什么没让她亲？你去约会不就是……喜欢她么。”</p>
<p>“我不喜欢！”范丞丞急忙坐起来，伸着脖子仰视黄明昊。</p>
<p>“我一直在想你，想亲你。我……”范丞丞着急的表达不清，扣着黄明昊胳膊的手劲越来越紧，突然拽了一下。黄明昊顿失重心倒入浴缸，落进范丞丞怀里。范丞丞被撞得失声惨叫，黄明昊想撑起身体，由于活动空间逼仄怎么都起不来。范丞丞也顾不上疼不疼的，使劲圈住怀里的人，在心心念念的脖颈上吸出一串红印。</p>
<p>亲完脖子范丞丞抬头去亲黄明昊的脸，黄明昊却完全不配合，转头避开。范丞丞用手从后托住黄明昊后脑强行拉近距离，黄明昊左右挣扎，不巧还是被抓住机会咬了一口。</p>
<p>这一口咬得狠了，黄明昊挣扎得更厉害。酒精使范丞丞反应迟缓控制不住黄明昊，气馁地放开他。</p>
<p>“……喜欢……我喜欢你……”</p>
<p>胸口沉闷了整晚的东西无法宣泄，黄明昊又不让范丞丞亲他，范丞丞只能通过一句句喜欢来缓解难受。</p>
<p>黄明昊闻言不再挣扎，两个人都垂着头静默无声，最后还是范丞丞忍不住低头悄悄吻了一下衣领滑落、一直在眼前诱惑着他的肩膀。黄明昊没有动，范丞丞小心翼翼向上吻去，最终如愿以偿碰到了黄明昊的唇。</p>
<p>黄明昊没有反抗，甚至微微张开嘴允许范丞丞的侵入。范丞丞瞬间被点燃，扣住黄明昊后颈深深吻了下去。尘封许久的堤坝破开缝隙，滔天洪流倾泻而出致使这个吻过分激烈，黄明昊之前被范丞丞咬过的下唇磕破了皮，口腔中增添了血液的腥味。</p>
<p>范丞丞体内的血液仿佛受这腥味吸引，热烈地沸腾起来。下体早已高高昂起，范丞丞无暇顾及，帮着黄明昊调整姿势正面跪坐在他大腿上，脱掉黄明昊碍事的睡衣裤，顺着锁骨一路向下亲吻，经过胸膛，肚脐，人鱼线，最后架起黄明昊胯骨，将半充血的性器顶端含进嘴里。</p>
<p>“啊！唔嗯……”</p>
<p>黄明昊失声惊呼，随即用手捂住嘴，不时泄露难耐的鼻音。</p>
<p>范丞丞被这声音鼓舞，一手握住黄明昊大腿，一手揉捏臀肉更深地吞进去，再退出来，用舌头舔吮马眼到冠状沟这些敏感的地方。黄明昊平坦的小腹很快随着呼吸剧烈起伏起来，大腿上的肌肉紧绷到战栗，抓着范丞丞肩膀的手越来越紧，直到射出来才呜咽一声，摊坐下来搂住范丞丞脖子将全身重量都交给他。</p>
<p>范丞丞不及退出，咳嗽着咽下充满腥气的精液，身体变得更加兴奋，搂着黄明昊胡乱亲来亲去，手指顺着被自己捏得发热的臀肉间隙探了进去。黄明昊臀部肌肉立刻变得僵硬，排挤着入侵者。</p>
<p>“我想抱你，黄明昊。我喜欢你，想进入你，跟你合为一体，好不好？”范丞丞含住黄明昊耳垂上的软肉，每讲一个字都会用牙齿轻轻磨蹭。</p>
<p>黄明昊埋着脸在范丞丞颈边呼出紊乱炽热的气息，听到范丞丞的话，单薄地肩膀动了动没有回答，但身下穴口紧绷的肌肉放松了一些，默许手指的进入。范丞丞弯起嘴角，亲了亲黄明昊耳朵，拓开穴口，终于让自己胀得生疼的性器顶了进去。</p>
<p>黄明昊发出悲鸣，紧紧抱住范丞丞脖子咬他。范丞丞抚摸着黄明昊后背，一边叫着宝贝一边狠狠挺动下身。醉酒使大脑难以思考，只剩生理本能运作，用狂热的抽插宣泄快要溢出来的喜欢。</p>
<p>黄明昊被顶得厉害，再难压抑呻吟，用娇软的嗓音嗯嗯啊啊，勾着范丞丞的魂如拨弄琴弦一般松松紧紧，直到被插入最深处猛地挺起胸，脖子笔直伸起，嘴张着却再发不出声音，将精液淅淅沥沥射到范丞丞小腹上。范丞丞爽的脊椎发麻，顶着胯骨在黄明昊身体里释放，等缓缓抽动射完才拉下黄明昊的下巴与他接吻。</p>
<p>“我好喜欢你……”</p>
<p>结束亲吻范丞丞碰了碰黄明昊鼻子，看着他的眼睛诉说不知道今晚重复了多少遍的告白。</p>
<p>欲望仍未平息，范丞丞搂着黄明昊从背后又弄了一回，还想再做无奈酒精作用体力不支，只好擦干身体回到床上，哼哼唧唧向黄明昊怀里拱。</p>
<p>“你几岁啊，还想吃奶？”黄明昊哭笑不得，躺倒让范丞丞靠得更舒服些，敲了敲范丞丞头顶。</p>
<p>范丞丞松开黄明昊的腰，往上摸到被他吸肿的乳头捏了捏。黄明昊揶揄的声音立马变调，拉开他的手。“太晚了，别闹了。”</p>
<p>范丞丞反扣住黄明昊的手十指交差，亲了亲黄明昊锁骨才闭上眼。</p>
<p>“悄悄告诉你个秘密……我很小的时候父母经常不在家，我虽然喜欢小猫小狗但对毛皮过敏养不了宠物，那时候刚好第一代宠物AI上市父母就从国外买给我，是仿柯基犬的AI小狗，做的跟真的一模一样，大大的屁股很可爱，我非常开心天天跟它玩抱着它睡。”</p>
<p>“直到有一天针对AI的木马全球大规模传播，自动联网升级的柯基也中了病毒，平时温顺聪明的小狗突然扑过来咬住我的腿。其实那只柯基的咬合力完全不能跟真狗相比，牙齿也只是硅胶产品，但我太小了挣脱不开，挣扎了很久终于把狗的身体踢断，可狗头还紧紧咬着我。那场景太恐怖了，我一直哭，叫爸爸妈妈，始终没有人来救我。等父母赶回家我已经哭晕了躺在地上。虽然腿只有一点擦伤，但天天做噩梦不敢睡觉。”范丞丞陷入回忆，不自觉扣紧黄明昊的手，“即使我已经长到这么大了，还是没办法忘掉那情景，一想起来还是感觉恐惧，厌恶所有AI产品。”</p>
<p>“可是我遇到了你，竟然喜欢上一个AI……这大概就是报应……我的报应……秘密……不能告诉别人……”</p>
<p>范丞丞意识朦胧，渐渐进入混沌状态，好像隐约听到有人说对不起，之后便什么也听不到了。</p>
<p>早上连着几个闹铃响不停，有人推了推范丞丞，范丞丞这才不情愿地按掉手机，恍惚了一阵坐起来打开壁灯。身边的人怕冷似的拽过被子翻身到另一面，露出一小截光洁而散布红痕的肩膀。范丞丞盯着看了一会儿，夜晚混乱的记忆回放，一时有些难以消化。</p>
<p>好像跟黄明昊做爱了……范丞丞掀开被子看了看黄明昊，又看了看自己。</p>
<p>……不是好像，确确实实地做了！范丞丞一阵头痛，抬手去揉太阳穴。</p>
<p>算了，做就做了吧。喜欢上AI已经够变态了，跟AI做爱又有什么奇怪的。</p>
<p>范丞丞自暴自弃地抓乱头发，垂眼看向黄明昊。昨晚怎么做爱记忆并不清楚，范丞丞只记得非常爽，现在看着黄明昊露出的那一小块皮肤身体就自动有了感觉。</p>
<p>……太丢人了！范丞丞拍拍脸清醒一点，帮黄明昊掖好被子，尽管没这个必要。临起床时，范丞丞犹豫了一秒，侧身过去亲了亲黄明昊后脑勺蓬乱的头发，随即像做了什么羞耻的事飞快离开。</p>
<p>到公司得知下属B请了假，范丞丞暗暗松了口气，发信息向B道歉。之后在办公室的一整天范丞丞都魂不守舍，不时莫名其妙笑起来，幸好他有独立办公室不会被人发现。好不容易熬过下午掐着点等下班，临时接到通知要与其他部门经理开会，范丞丞忍住打印辞职信的冲动去开会，开完会时间已经八点过半。</p>
<p>唯一幸运的是错过高峰期不堵车，范丞丞一路卡在限速边缘开回家，没想到一开门房间是漆黑的。范丞丞愣了一下，摸黑打开玄关的灯，叫着黄明昊的名字进屋找了一圈也没见到人。</p>
<p>怎么会呢？难道黄明昊出门了？范丞丞压着心头的不祥感又转了一圈，终于在书房找到久违的纸质留信。上面是熟悉的字体，大概写得匆忙笔迹连成一片。</p>
<p>“对不起，我出了问题得先离开。请照顾好自己。对不起。”</p>
<p>简短的留言范丞丞又看了一遍，折起来装进口袋，给A通电话询问是否知道黄明昊的下落，得到肯定答案后飞快下楼开车到A家。</p>
<p>A将范丞丞迎进门，客气地寒暄一番，范丞丞做了个打断的手势，直接问黄明昊在哪。</p>
<p>“说起这事我还想问你，你对他做了什么？”朋友A收了礼节性微笑，表现出不太高兴的样子，“我记得提醒过你他很娇贵，不想要就还给我，何必折磨他？”</p>
<p>范丞丞不想解释，面无表情。“黄明昊在哪？我带他回家。“</p>
<p>“你说呢？死机当然是送回店里维修了。”A摊开双手。</p>
<p>范丞丞想起黄明昊说过陪伴AI无法运行情趣AI的功能，否则可能导致系统紊乱。范丞丞觉得扯淡，但也没敢真的实验，没想到现在证实真的有这种扯淡设计。</p>
<p>难怪早上黄明昊一反常态躺着睡觉。范丞丞垂下眼帘，手握成拳。</p>
<p>“哪家店？”</p>
<p>“你问这个干嘛？搞坏了才知道后悔？你又不会修去也白去。说到底你到底干了什么把他搞成这样？”</p>
<p>“我把他睡了。”</p>
<p>“……操，你疯了？你什么妞泡不到用得着睡他？他可是、可是AI啊……”A结巴着表达震惊与不解。</p>
<p>“现在可以告诉我店名地址了吧？”</p>
<p>A一手叉腰扶着额头原地转了一圈，迅速消化了这个信息，拍了拍范丞丞肩膀。“这我不能告诉你。你现在需要冷静，你先冷静下来再说。维修进度我会转告你的，别……别太自责。”</p>
<p>A好言劝了范丞丞一阵，让他回家好好休息。范丞丞回到家瘫坐在沙发上，看向搭在腿上的手。他以为自己足够冷静，发抖的指尖却证明A说的没错，他需要冷静。</p>
<p>就这样浑浑噩噩过了小半个月，A每天例行公事报告毫无进展的维修进度令范丞丞忍无可忍，周末一大早堵在A家门口要商家地址。</p>
<p>A被打断睡眠态度很差。“没有地址，修不好，厂家早就报废回收了。</p>
<p>“什么？！”范丞丞没想到会得到这种回复，彻底慌了神，猛地提起A睡衣领口，“不可能！怎么可能！别胡扯了，快告诉我到底是哪家店！”</p>
<p>A没有范丞丞高被拎得踮起脚，不由得发火给了范丞丞一拳。“你特么有病吧？报废了听得懂吗！芯片烧了！换了芯片再拼起来也不是他了！为了一个破AI至于吗你？一大早的来发疯，脑子瓦特了！”</p>
<p>“……不可能……”范丞丞面对A家紧闭的大门后退几步，靠到墙壁才撑住身体，“不会的……”</p>
<p>手下意识伸进口袋摸到黄明昊留言的纸，这是这段时间范丞丞最常做的动作。</p>
<p>不会的，不过做了一次爱，怎么可能会有如此严重的后果。A一定是在骗他，不想让他见黄明昊罢了。范丞丞逐渐镇定下来，握紧那张纸。</p>
<p>一定要把黄明昊找回来。</p>
<p>范丞丞搜索罗列出本市所有卖人形AI产品的门店和维修店，打印出手机里黄明昊的照片一家一家去问，接连几天都没有结果。</p>
<p>还剩城西最偏远的十几家。晚上范丞丞坐在车里发了很久的呆，掏出一小本收纳册打开。里面是范丞丞整理的曾经与黄明昊传话的纸和照片，有合照，有偷拍，还有黄明昊拍的他。</p>
<p>只有摸到收纳册里的东西时范丞丞才感觉呼吸不是一件沉重的事。</p>
<p>不要藏太久，小心我会变心的。范丞丞对着照片里耍帅的黄明昊笑了笑。</p>
<p>电梯到站，范丞丞走出来拐了个弯，一眼望到A站在他家门口挥手，脚边还有个塑料箱。</p>
<p>“你怎么来了。”范丞丞冷漠地打开门。上次不愉快的见面之后两人便断了联系，没想到A会突然主动上门。</p>
<p>“这不是挺久没见，过来看看嘛。”A跟着进门，见范丞丞没有搭理他的意思，有些尴尬地没话找话，“几天不见你怎么瘦了一圈？刚好朋友送的新西兰鳌虾太多吃不完给你带了些。”</p>
<p>范丞丞挡住A正欲开箱的手。“不必了。有什么话直说吧。”</p>
<p>A直起身，吁了口气。“上次的事，不好意思。我起床气跟你一样，你应该晓得，不是故意气你的。”</p>
<p>“我知道，没有怪你。”</p>
<p>“那就好……听说你最近一直请假没去上班，怎么回事？”</p>
<p>“找黄明昊。”范丞丞翻出手机备忘录递给A看，“还剩这几家店没找过，你要是诚心道歉就告诉到底是哪家。”</p>
<p>A翻了翻长长的备忘录不禁皱眉。“范丞丞，你真的魔怔了。你不是一直讨厌AI吗，怎么会变成现在这样。”</p>
<p>范丞丞收回手机，抱起箱子塞回A怀里。“不想说算了。我过得挺好，不劳费心。”</p>
<p>“哎哎，好端端的你急什么眼。我不告诉你是为你好，没想到你越来越疯。为了一个破机器人至于吗？哥哥再买个新的送你，别找了。”</p>
<p>“至于。”范丞丞握住兜里的收纳册，“他不是破机器人，他是我的恋人。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>A沉默半晌，掏出烟盒点了支烟，深深吸了一口才出声。“这事也怪我嘴欠牵线，害你们变成现在这样，唉……丞丞，放弃吧。不管你以前跟他发生过什么，现在他都不在了，再怎么找也没用的。你还有自己的人生，不要整天沉溺在幻想里了，醒醒吧兄弟。”</p>
<p>洗完澡范丞丞从衣柜里挑了一件黄明昊穿过的衣服陪自己睡觉。这是黄明昊离开之后范丞丞探索出治疗失眠的办法。可惜大半个月过去了，黄明昊残留的气味早已消散。</p>
<p>关了灯，卧室重归黑暗。A说的没错，一切不过是一场不该有的幻觉，是范丞丞自导自演的独角戏，怀里的衣服抱得再怎么紧也不会回应他的妄想。</p>
<p>可是放弃了的话，黄明昊就真的从这个世界消失了。</p>
<p>范丞丞第一次经历比分别更难熬的剜心之痛，只能把头埋进那件衣服里，让难堪的液体沁入其中而不是从脸上流下来。</p>
<p>只一周没上班，公司写字楼似乎都变得陌生。办公桌上待处理文档高高堆起，范丞丞有些庆幸，忙起来就没空想别的了。下午下属B来过一趟，来找范丞丞签离职申请书。</p>
<p>范丞丞拿着申请书沉默了一会儿。“……是我的原因吗？”</p>
<p>“不是的，家里人不放心我总加班太晚回家，想让我换个离家近一点的单位。那天……”B自嘲地笑了笑，“毕竟暗恋了一年多，临走前想试一试免得后悔，想不到我太兴奋酒后失态，让你困扰了该道歉的是我才对。”</p>
<p>范丞丞摇头，两人相互客气一番，范丞丞签好字说了些祝福的话，将申请书还给B。</p>
<p>“那个，虽然不知道你这几天发生了什么，但希望你振作起来，不要比我这个失恋的人还憔悴……请照顾好自己，不然关心你的人会不安的。”B临走前回头说。</p>
<p>请照顾好自己，黄明昊也是这么写的。这是不是说明黄明昊也在关心他？也会不安？也有那么一点喜欢他呢？</p>
<p>算了吧，黄明昊都不在了，还想这些不可能的事有什么意义。范丞丞拍了拍脸继续工作。</p>
<p>年底事多，工作量大幅增加，全公司都忙得头不点地。任务压身时间便没那么难熬了，只要足够忙让大脑没空瞎想，只要不去在意每天梦醒后的空虚，范丞丞认为自己过的不错，甚至还因为长期主动加班在会上被领导表扬。</p>
<p>只是不明白A还有什么可不放心，非要帮范丞丞点外卖防止他以忙为借口绝食。</p>
<p>范丞丞抗议无效，只好无视，没想到A百忙之中还抽空打电话检查。范丞丞这才从电脑前伸了个懒腰，想起摆在旁边外卖。为了应付检查，范丞丞一边敷衍一边快速打开盒子胡乱扒了口透心凉的菜，愣了一下，又打开别的盒子一一尝过。</p>
<p>“喂，这些菜跟他做的很像……哪家店做的？”范丞丞不知想到什么，后背竟然开始冒汗，紧张地翻看塑料袋，“怎么没订单小票？”</p>
<p>“……别啥都扯到黄明昊头上行不行，真是服了！这是我家楼下那个家常菜馆做的，你不是吃过说不错吗？小票也许丢了，我怎么知道？大哥，难道你以为我会故意把你的AI藏起来，再让他做饭给你吃？是我有病还是你有病？”</p>
<p>A确实不像这么无聊的人。但范丞丞还是忍不住问真的不是他吗。</p>
<p>不是他吗？真的没可能是他吗？</p>
<p>范丞丞塌下肩膀，快要冲出胸腔的心脏失望地回归原位。</p>
<p>筷子反复拿起又放下，仿佛眼前不是外卖，而是一份诱人的蛊毒，吃下去会能产生幻觉，可以看到某个人炒菜翻锅耍帅的样子，某个人抱怨他快要把材料偷吃完了的样子，某个人得到他的夸奖佯装不在意其实嘴角完全藏不住笑意的样子，然后毒性爆发难以压抑思念的涡流，将他卷入深渊，无法再伪装成一个理智的正常人。</p>
<p>经过一番挣扎，范丞丞最终还是拿起了筷子。冰冷的饭菜并不好吃，范丞丞却不肯错过一点点味觉相似带来的回忆，珍惜地全部吃掉。直到吃完才抽出纸巾盖在眼睛上。</p>
<p>只是因为太辣，而不是太过想念一个不存在的人。</p>
<p>圣诞来临，本市落下入冬以来最大一场大雪。公司业务大多收尾，加班已非必要。下班前部门开会讨论年会节目方案，七嘴八舌众说纷纭一时决定不下来，到了下班点更是不少人请假要去约会。范丞丞也没什么心情，索性推到明天再说。</p>
<p>车外满街灯火璀璨，大雪也挡不住节日的热闹气氛，车内是冷清到低压的范丞丞，默默听着音响里循环播放一首Lonely Christmas。</p>
<p>于别人是浪漫白色圣诞，于范丞丞不过是普通的，黄明昊离开的第四十四天。</p>
<p>即使到了喧嚣的酒吧，被音乐巨浪震得与胸腔发生共鸣，与朋友划拳喝酒辣得喉咙发烫，受陌生女孩亲睐发生若有似无的肢体接触，范丞丞依然有种意识脱离肉体漂浮空中，冷眼旁观这一切热闹假象的空虚感。</p>
<p>喝吧，喝醉就好了。不知是谁在耳边说。</p>
<p>除了应酬，范丞丞从前喝酒只是为了开心玩乐，从未想过会有借酒消愁的一天。</p>
<p>准确来说不止一天，从圣诞开始范丞丞就依赖上酒精带他逃离苦闷得到的片刻喘息。A不知从哪个朋友那得到风声，突然改性装作正义使者每天跑来酒吧搅局，抱怨连天地拖醉鬼范丞丞回家。持续到年低最后一夜，范丞丞受够了啰嗦，假装醉倒任由A将他扔进沙发，飞快打了一通电话。</p>
<p>没几分钟范丞丞听到门铃声，A打开门迎了一个人进来。</p>
<p>“别以为我老婆喜欢听你们的八卦就支持我天天把时间花在掺合你们的破事上！你再不搞清楚咱们朋友也没得做了！算了不跟你扯了，我老婆还等我跨年呢。”A骂了两句，急切地打开门，走之前又叮嘱一遍，“必须跟他说清楚！你再临阵脱逃我就替你说了！”</p>
<p>“知道了，麻烦你了。”</p>
<p>范丞丞被沙发挡着看不到玄关的情况，只是说话声就足以让他瞬间汗毛炸了起来。</p>
<p>脚步声向这边移动，很轻，但在这个寂静的房间却很清晰。范丞丞闭起眼装睡，听到那人走到沙发边，没了声息。范丞丞等了等，不禁臆想那人在做什么，是不是在打量他。心跳太过剧烈导致血液循环过快，在耳蜗产生簌簌流动的幻听。</p>
<p>身体每一部分都在躁动，抗议自我禁锢的装睡行为。太难受了，再不动一下就要憋死了。</p>
<p>范丞丞借着翻身的动作睁开眼，没想到黄明昊扒着沙发沙发边就蹲在眼前，视线刚好对上。黄明昊一下缩回手，慌张之下重心不稳后仰坐到地上。</p>
<p>“丞、丞……”</p>
<p>微弱的呼唤声因为紧张，中途有一点停顿。</p>
<p>跟记忆中的声音好像。</p>
<p>范丞丞瞬间忘了什么装醉装睡，起身半跪到地上，抬手去碰近在咫尺的熟悉脸庞，却在即将接触到时停了下来。</p>
<p>不能碰。万一又是幻觉怎么办？手指穿透恋人身体的感觉，被迫清醒的感觉，范丞丞已经受够了。</p>
<p>“你回来了。”范丞丞收了手，向后背靠沙发也坐了下来，嘴角噙着一丝笑意说。</p>
<p>黄明昊呆呆傻傻的只会看着他，看了好一会儿才摇摇头。“你这次的酒疯有点怪。”</p>
<p>“怪可爱的？”范丞丞揶揄黄明昊的老套土味情话，语气满是不自觉的宠溺。</p>
<p>“不是！”黄明昊瞪着眼摆手，震落发尖的水滴到鼻子上，皱起鼻尖用手揉了揉，“哎呀雪都化了，我先去擦一下。”</p>
<p>黄明昊刚撑起身就被范丞丞扑过来压倒在地，帽子掉到一旁。</p>
<p>“不许走！不许离开我……”</p>
<p>被范丞丞扣住肩膀的手劲太大，黄明昊动弹不得，只好就近拍了拍范丞丞的腰。“没有要走，只是擦一下水。得了，现在也不用擦了，都蹭你身上了。”</p>
<p>“黄明昊……真的是你？”范丞丞搂紧身下的人，不可置信地反复问相同问题，“真的是你？”</p>
<p>“是我，轻点……我快被你勒死了。”</p>
<p>范丞丞松了劲却没有放开，撑起身细细观察黄明昊。头发染成了亚麻色，还烫成小卷，眼睛黝黑发亮，脸颊泛红，各种颜色聚集妆点出一个鲜活的生命体。</p>
<p>没错。呼出灼热鼻息，耳廓滚烫，鼻尖冻得通红，嘴唇因干燥而明显的纹路，怎么可能不是一个生命体？会紧张，会抱怨，会回避眼神，怎么可能不是一个生命体？</p>
<p>范丞丞早有怀疑，一直以来都有怀疑，既希望是真的，又不敢去想，不愿去想。</p>
<p>事到临头，如今确定了怀疑，范丞丞不仅狠不下心推开黄明昊，反而紧紧攥着他的手不肯放开。</p>
<p>“丞丞，其实我……“</p>
<p>被盯着看了太久，黄明昊咬了咬唇终于回视范丞丞，不过才说了几个字就被范丞丞捂住嘴。</p>
<p>“卷发很可爱。”</p>
<p>“因为今天要见你，所以……其实我不是A……”</p>
<p>“在外面冻了很久吧，脸这么冰。先泡个澡。”</p>
<p>范丞丞拉起黄明昊，听到黄明昊说不用了，一把拉过来用力箍住他的腰，自嘲地笑了笑。“这不是我每次喝醉以后你照顾我的必然流程吗？”</p>
<p>黄明昊抬头看了范丞丞一眼，又低下头嗫嚅。“你真的醉了吗……”</p>
<p>范丞丞侧头用嘴唇碰了碰黄明昊耳垂。</p>
<p>“你可能不知道，从你狠心离开之后，我很久没有清醒过了。”</p>
<p>“丞丞……”</p>
<p>“有什么话待会儿再说。”范丞丞语气不容置喙，牵着黄明昊迈开腿。</p>
<p>两人分别在不同浴室洗的澡。范丞丞先洗完，靠在床边等黄明昊。过了十多分钟黄明昊才出来。</p>
<p>果然黄明昊还是穿自己的衣服比较顺眼。范丞丞拉过黄明昊给他吹头发。濡湿的发丝非常柔软，就像黄明昊本人。</p>
<p>利用柔软，诱惑范丞丞陷入一局欺诈游戏，玩完全身而退。可是，为什么又要回来呢？会不会是对他也有一丝不舍？</p>
<p>“好烫！”黄明昊缩起脖子避开吹风机。</p>
<p>“抱歉。”范丞丞丢下吹风机，揉了揉黄明昊的头，俯身对上他的脸。</p>
<p>与之前冻出的红色不同，刚洗完澡的红是沾着晨露的蜜桃粉红，潋滟，含羞，勾着人想捏一把迫使他溢出蜜汁来。</p>
<p>范丞丞这么想，也这么做了，在黄明昊脸上捏出一小片红印。黄明昊哀叫一声，委屈地捂住脸。</p>
<p>范丞丞这才露出笑意，贴上去亲亲黄明昊手背，再拉开他的手去亲吻捏热的脸颊，最终将朝思暮想的肉唇含住。黄明昊乖巧张开嘴迎合，嘴唇间的亲昵迅速转为激烈而深入的热吻。</p>
<p>亲吻过后两人呼吸粗重，只得借助嘴巴获取氧气来缓解，然而吸入的更多是彼此混乱的气息。黄明昊勾住范丞丞的脖子，用鼻尖讨好地蹭了蹭他的脸。</p>
<p>只这一点主动已足够燃烧渴望了太久的人。范丞丞推倒黄明昊，分开他的双腿半跪其中，把他刚穿上没多久的衣服裤子扒掉。两人很快裸裎相对，范丞丞俯身再次吻了下去，手掌在身下滑腻的皮肤上游走，来到黄明昊身后一把拢住软弹的臀肉大力揉捏。</p>
<p>黄明昊暧昧地哼哼出声，范丞丞一下就受不了了，勃起的性器抵着黄明昊的东西磨蹭。黄明昊也挺起腰，抬起一条腿勾在范丞丞大腿上厮磨。</p>
<p>操！范丞丞暗骂一声，起身扯过枕头垫在黄明昊屁股下，扶住性器就往闭合的穴口顶。</p>
<p>黄明昊没想到进度这么快，倒吸了一口气，攥着床单的指尖用力到泛白。范丞丞试了几回只顶进去一小半龟头。黄明昊用胳膊挡住眼睛，忍不住开口求饶。</p>
<p>“轻、轻点，丞丞……好疼……”</p>
<p>范丞丞停下动作，抬头看到黄明昊紧咬的下唇变成青白色，上头的情欲敌不过心中酸楚，放弃了攻势，抬手把黄明昊嘴唇从门牙下解救出来。</p>
<p>“原来你也会疼。”范丞丞揉了揉黄明昊下唇。</p>
<p>黄明昊喘了一会儿，握紧拳小声道歉。“对不起，我骗了你。其实我不是AI，是跟你一样的人类。我本来……”</p>
<p>范丞丞一口咬住黄明昊嘴唇，成功阻止了他的发言，又心疼地用舌头舔了舔，亲吻后放开。</p>
<p>“为什么要现在说？跟我睡一觉就能做个了断？不，你早了断过了，现在只是回来欣赏你的杰作吧？”</p>
<p>“不是的，我没有……”</p>
<p>“我像小丑一样表演的失心疯独角戏你觉得怎么样？没办法忘记你，知道你骗我也没法恨你，甚至奢望你继续骗我不要离开我，如何？你还满意吗？”</p>
<p>黄明昊缓缓挪下手肘，摸了摸落在下巴的湿液，手足无措地去擦范丞丞眼泪，可是怎么擦都会从指缝间溢出滴下来，很快打湿他的脸颊。</p>
<p>“对不起，我没想到会变成这样……对不起丞丞……”</p>
<p>范丞丞搂住黄明昊，低头埋进他颈窝，像小孩子一样地用哭泣释放积压的委屈。</p>
<p>“我好想你……每天都在想你……”</p>
<p>“我也想你……”</p>
<p>黄明昊一面抚摸范丞丞头发，一面偷偷用手背抹眼泪。两个人相拥着用最亲密的距离，幼稚地哭作一团。直到发泄够了，又吸着鼻子互相亲来亲去，笨拙地渴望对方能多体会一点自己的爱意。</p>
<p>“你……还愿意听我坦白吗？”</p>
<p>黄明昊眼睛里仍盈着水意，眨了几下便沾到睫毛上。范丞丞不想听，但他舍不得拒绝黄明昊。</p>
<p>见范丞丞点头，黄明昊撑着身体坐起来，范丞丞也随他起身。两人相对而坐，都是满脸泪痕的狼狈，有些尴尬地沉默下来。黄明昊双手搭上范丞丞肩膀献吻，嘴唇相贴了很久，要分开时被范丞丞扣住锁在怀里，只得调整坐姿分开腿趴在范丞丞身上。黄明昊这个门户大开的姿势使范丞丞有些心猿意马，手忍不住在他后背抚摸撩火。</p>
<p>黄明昊扭着腰躲避。“等等。你听完可能会恨不得把我踹下床，还是先听我说吧。”</p>
<p>范丞丞垂眼看了看怀里口是心非紧紧搂着他脖子的人，狠狠捏他屁股以作警示。黄明昊呻吟了一声，下巴抵在范丞丞肩膀坚持往下说。</p>
<p>“我是个写小说的，打算写一部探讨人类与AI关系为主题的作品，还在收集资料的阶段有个学长说身边有人跟我给他看的角色设定很相像，也就是你。我听了学长的描述，翻看了你在各种社交媒体的言论，感觉你确实有些像我想象中的男主人设。一开始我准备通过介绍认识你，不过有一天碰巧听说了学长跟你打赌的事，不知怎么心血来潮想装成AI，以此观察你同讨厌的AI生活会怎么处理。”</p>
<p>“学长以为我是开玩笑，连我自己都觉得离奇可笑，但这个想法一直在我脑子里挥之不去，甚至做梦都在想，于是我凭着冲动来到你家，以为自己演技拙劣会很快被你拆穿。当时我只想着反正你对我态度也很差，被拆穿的话给点钱补偿你就是了。”</p>
<p>“原来你还想拿钱打发我。”范丞丞又气又好笑，冲着黄明昊屁股啪啪拍了几掌。</p>
<p>黄明昊咬住手指忍着没喊疼，眼圈又开始泛红。“对不起……”</p>
<p>“那为什么突然离开？怎么不用钱打发我了？”</p>
<p>“后来你对我态度转好，我想探究你为什么转变，便一直没有坦白。相处久了我才渐渐意识到我在做一件多么过分的事，更没勇气告诉你真相。直到那天你去跟别人约会，我生气又伤心，想等你回来就摊牌，没想到你回来又喝醉了，还，还……更没想到你突然说出抗拒AI的缘由，这一切让我后悔至极，我不敢想象你得知真相之后的心情，而且当时发烧脑袋很混乱，实在不知道该怎么办，所以逃走了。”</p>
<p>“那天你发烧了？”范丞丞想掰过黄明昊的脸，可惜黄明昊不配合。</p>
<p>“那不重要。我拜托学长帮我圆谎先拖住你，等到病好了也没想出对策，就一直躲在家里逃避。再后来听学长说你请假到处找我，让我去跟你坦白，我犹豫了很久才下决心到你家楼下车库等你，一见到你的身影什么决心都没了，控制不住地想逃。我太害怕了，害怕真相会害你伤心，害怕被你厌弃，又疯狂地想见你，于是像变态一样偷偷跟踪你上下班，看你脸色不好就求学长掩护，做些吃的假装成外卖送给你，就这样一直拖着拖到现在。我真的，非常抱歉，非常非常对不起你……”</p>
<p>范丞丞感到肩膀被热液打湿，鼻子一下也酸了起来，心中五味杂陈。</p>
<p>被骗了这么久，经受了这么久摧心折骨的苦痛，怎么可能没有怨。但比起怨气，范丞丞更舍不得放开怀里正在颤抖的人。</p>
<p>“我是不会原谅你的。”</p>
<p>黄明昊搂紧范丞丞，闷闷地嗯了一声。</p>
<p>范丞丞托起黄明昊，抹掉他不断溢出的泪水。</p>
<p>“你必须永远留在我身边补偿我。”</p>
<p>黄明昊模糊的视线被范丞丞完全占据，哭着乖乖点头。</p>
<p>“不许再丢下我了。”范丞丞进入黄明昊身体时，埋头在他耳边说。</p>
<p>元旦放假没有闹铃催命，范丞丞一觉醒来已经十一点半。手臂被重物压着范丞丞一时没反应过来，睁开眼看到黄明昊才有种恍如隔世之感。</p>
<p>黄明昊昨夜被折腾得狠了，嘴巴和眼睛都肿了起来。嘴是范丞丞咬的，眼皮是哭的，眼尾残留着晕红，看起来楚楚可怜。</p>
<p>范丞丞侧过身与黄明昊鼻尖相对，即使动作小心翼翼还是把人弄醒了。范丞丞闭起眼装睡，感到眉毛被人轻轻碰了碰，顺着眉峰画了一遍，又蹭蹭眼眶，点点鼻子，摸摸脸庞，却始终没有落到唇上。</p>
<p>范丞丞心痒难耐，握住黄明昊的手送到嘴边亲吻。</p>
<p>“你醒了啊……”</p>
<p>黄明昊的手很软，声音也沙哑而绵软。几小时前黄明昊哼哼唧唧哭着求饶的回忆涌上来，范丞丞半勃起的东西立马直挺挺顶到黄明昊小腹上。黄明昊呆呆地伸手摸了摸，一下红了耳朵缩起脖子。</p>
<p>“我屁股疼。”</p>
<p>“你怎么在这？”范丞丞忍住笑意，板着脸质问。</p>
<p>“啊？你……不记得了？原来昨晚你真的醉了……”黄明昊皱起脸露出苦恼的表情。</p>
<p>“你在说什么？你不是报废回收了吗？”</p>
<p>“我，我不是AI，我是，我是骗你的……”黄明昊没说两句眼泪又淌下来，“对不起，我骗你的……”</p>
<p>范丞丞抹掉黄明昊眼泪，拍拍他的脸。“不用说了，我也是骗你的。我们扯平了。”</p>
<p>黄明昊愣了一下，眼泪流得更凶。</p>
<p>“扯不平，你只骗了我一下我就难受得不行，我骗了你这么久，你该多难过……对不起是我太自私了，根本不配得到你的喜欢，我还是……”</p>
<p>“你敢？再逃跑信不信我用铁链把你囚禁起来？”范丞丞捏起黄明昊的腮肉，见他皱眉又心软放开揉了揉。</p>
<p>“别哭了，眼睛都肿了。我听够你的道歉了，说点别的吧。”</p>
<p>“说……说什么？”</p>
<p>“说点能让我开心的。”</p>
<p>“……冷笑话？”黄明昊吸着鼻子问。</p>
<p>范丞丞叹气。“……算了，就说新年快乐吧。”</p>
<p>“新年快乐。”</p>
<p>黄明昊揉掉视线里的泪水，认真地看向范丞丞，终于说出他期待已久的四个字。</p>
<p>“我喜欢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>